Dancing with Demons
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: DBZ Xenoverse fanfiction commission for Diamond-Rainbow. Rei Tukiko is a Time Patroller and after Demigra threatens to kill all of her friends, she swears her loyalty to him in order to save them. But what happens when Demigra asks her to be his bride and give him an heir? Rated M for strong lemon. DemigraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction commission for Diamond-Rainbow. I do not own Rei Tukiko in any way.**

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Rei looked out the window of her bedroom only to see that the sky outside was no longer the brilliant blue that it had once been. It was now stained with red while black clouds swirled dangerously above TokiToki City, the sun nowhere in sight. It had been like this ever since Demigra, the Demon God, had emerged from the pits of Hell and now their once bright and bustling city was at the mercy of his hands. Even from the sanctity of her home, Rei could still clearly see the black cathedral that had risen up from the ground a day prior, symbolizing that there was a new ruler in this world and he planned on eradicating anyone who dared to stand up against him. A dark aura pulsed around the castle, and flashes of lightning flashed overhead dangerously. Demigra had made the castle himself using his ethereal powers, and the way it proudly stood with its eerie ambience reminded Rei of a scene right out of a horror movie. If the creepy citadel wasn't frightening enough in itself, there was also the fact that her friends were in that very architecture fighting for their lives.

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Goku, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time set off to challenge Demigra on their own and Rei deeply regretted that she didn't keep insisting that they take her with them.

" _It's too dangerous_ ," Trunks had told her. " _If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do_."

" _He's right_ ," Goku had chimed in as he took note of Rei's worry-filled eyes. " _We can't take you with us because we can't promise that we can protect you from him_."

Even the Supreme Kai of Time had been against Rei coming with them to fight the Demon God. " _What would happen if he were to put you under his mind control? We would have no choice but to hurt you! Please just believe in us… I promise that we'll put an end to his evil ways and bring peace back to the city_!"

Deep down, Rei knew they were right. Demigra was far from the other villains that they had all faced together as a team, and his powers were even beyond her comprehension. He had broken free of his imprisonment in Hell where he had been banished for over seventy-five million years and he intended to bring nothing but chaos onto this world by using his time manipulation powers to alter the past and change the course of history. He was a sick, sadistic being and there was no way he was going to let anyone get in the way of his coldblooded revenge. Goku, a Super Saiyan, would have been the only man in existence that could stand up to Demigra's strength, but even he had been overpowered in their first battle with him. Even so, Goku wasn't the type to give up and he planned on finishing things once and for all. Taking Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time with him, Goku had charged headfirst into Demigra's fortress and Rei hadn't heard from them since.

Rei really wanted to believe in her friends' strength, but there was no denying the fact that she was wrought with worry. She had seen the way Demigra took control of people's minds when he had brought back Frieza, Cell, and even Majin Buu from their graves and forced them to do his bidding. It was a miracle that she, Trunks, and Goku had managed to escape that fight with their lives, but to think that the ability to take over people's minds was only _one_ of Demigra's omnipotent techniques made Rei's chest tighten with anxiety. It troubled her greatly that they had left her behind, but she knew they were only trying to look out for her. Even though she was half Saiyan, Demigra could have easily seized control over her mind and could force her to turn on her friends. The last thing Goku and the others needed was to have to hurt more of their friends the way they did Vegeta, Yamcha, and Gohan when they had turned into Demigra's puppets.

Since the sky was still the color of blood, Rei could only assume that the battle was still raging on and that Demigra hadn't been defeated yet. Perilous thoughts swirled through her mind as she wondered if her friends were even still alive or not. What if Demigra had overpowered them? What if they were dying and needed her help? There was no way she would know unless she joined up with them.

Rei Tukiko was a Time Patroller and she had been hand-picked by Shenron to help maintain balance of the time stream. There was no way she could just sit back and let her friends fall to the hands of the Demon God while she simply waited for him to wreak havoc on the universe. She needed to find them and help them put a stop to Demigra and his malicious plans before the entire universe suffered the consequences.

"I know what you're thinking, Rei," a calm voice whispered out from behind her. Rei didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. She'd recognize her best friend's soothing voice from anywhere.

Tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, the slender girl continued to fixate her green eyes on the scenery outside of her window. "If you actually know what I'm thinking, then you'll know that it's pointless to stop me, Yuki."

The figure behind the young woman walked towards her until he was standing beside her. His appearance was far from human since he was a Frost Demon, a member of the Frieza clan, and his long, white tail swayed behind him as his folded his arms over his chest. His red skin was illuminated by the soft glow of the lighting in her bedroom, the gentle blue of his armor clashing with the fiery shades of his flesh. Most humans would have been afraid to stand next to a kinsman of Frieza, but there wasn't a pair alive that was as close to each other as Rei and Yuki. They had been friends for years and Rei couldn't have cared less that his race was despised by most humans. He was a dear friend and a kind-hearted individual, and that was all that really mattered to her. She didn't care what Frieza or his other relatives had done in the past; Yuki was nothing like them and there was no one that she trusted more than him.

"I'm not going to try and stop you," the male said with a sigh as he cast a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "I just wanted to advise you on the possible consequences of your actions. Goku asked you to stay behind because he's worried about you. With just the flick of his wrist, Demigra could turn you into a pile of ashes and that really is the best case scenario. The worst case scenario would be if he decided to turn you into one of his pawns. Do you really want to hurt your friends against your will?"

The petite woman flinched at the sound of his words, and her jaw clenched tightly as she agitatedly balled up her fists at her sides. "I know, but they've been gone for over a day! Something bad must have happened to them! They haven't defeated Demigra yet so they must be in trouble!" A few tears formed at the corner of her eyes before trickling down her round cheeks. She quickly wiped them away on the long sleeves of her black cardigan, not even caring that her mascara was now smearing a bit underneath her eyes.

"You don't know that," the Frost Demon replied back, trying his best to calm down the anxious woman beside him.

"I do know that! I can just feel it in my bones!" Rei said as her body began to tremble lightly. Her thick bangs fell over her eyes as she sobbed softly, arms wrapping around her curvy body in attempts to quell her quivering form. Never before had the Saiyan woman ever felt so helpless and useless. What good were her abilities if she couldn't even use them to help save her friends?

Yuki inhaled a sharp breath of air before placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. He hated seeing her like this, so frail and fragile, and he knew that there was nothing he could say to ease her worries. He could sense it, too, and even if he tried consoling her, there was no hiding the fact that everyone was in danger. If Goku couldn't stop Demigra, the world would fall into calamity. The demon lord had already sneaked his way into the past and changed very big events in their history to modify the present. Battles that Goku had won in the original timeline had been lost; villains that had once been defeated were now alive again. The world they once knew was crumbling to pieces and not even the Time Patrollers could fix the damage he had done.

After a moment of deliberating, Yuki pulled his hand away from her as he cracked his knuckles. "I guess there's only thing left to do," he said before curving his lips up into a grin, the black markings on both sides of his face stretching just a bit. "We're just going to have to take down Demigra on our own."

Rei slowly lifted her head up to stare wide-eyed at her friend, sniffling just a bit. "You mean you want to go help them fight?" A bit of relief sparked in her emerald eyes, and Yuki couldn't help the rapid beating of his heart underneath his thick body armor.

"We can't just sit around and wait for the world to end, right? I'm sure Goku's going to need all the help he can get," Yuki replied before he shifted his gaze to look out the window once again before his eyes settled on Demigra's cathedral in the distance. It wasn't going to be an easy battle; in fact, Yuki was certain he wouldn't even make it out alive. And yet, he was more than willing to sacrifice himself if it meant that he could redeem his race for the wrongdoings his clan had done to humanity in the past. Although he couldn't personally undo the suffering Frieza had caused so many people, Yuki would have just been happy if he could somehow help save the universe from Demigra's malevolent plans.

Rei turned on her heels and began to prepare herself for the heated battle that awaited them. She pulled back her bangs with a white headband as she shoved her feet into her heavy black boots. She didn't like wearing armor to battle since she felt that it often restricted her movements, so she simply slid a blank tank top over her long sleeved sweater as a purple sailor collar was tied around the front of it. The black shorts she wore fell just above her thighs and exposed the tight muscles of her legs while her thick stockings helped her retain a bit of modesty. She didn't need to bring any weapons; she was a half-Saiyan, after all, and her powers even enabled her to reach a Super Saiyan 2 stage. She couldn't wait to kick Demigra's ass and make him pay for his crimes against humanity!

After finishing her ensemble with a pair of leather gloves, Rei looked up at Yuki expectantly as her eyes gleamed with determination. "Let's do this," she said, before sprinting out the door alongside her friend.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the gates of Demigra's castle, and Rei would have been lying if she had said that she wasn't afraid. The atmosphere around the tall, ominous citadel was almost suffocating, and every nerve in her body was urging her to run as far away from this place as she could get. Yuki must have been feeling just as anxious as her since he kept fiddling with the straps of his armor around his wrists. Neither of them was certain of what exactly lied ahead of them, but Rei didn't come to Demigra's castle just to look at it. She closed her eyes for a moment, sucked in a deep breath of air, and then pushed open the set of heavy doors that blocked her path.

The doors creaked open and they walked inside, albeit a bit hesitantly. The main hallway was rather dark, save for a few torches hanging on the nearby walls. It looked like your stereotypical haunted castle, the kind that vampires or ghosts would dwell in, and Rei walked rather close to Yuki as the doors closed behind them. Paintings of Demigra decorated the walls, the eyes on all of his portraits watching the duo's every move, as a spiral staircase waited for them up ahead.

"Demigra must be fooling himself if he actually thinks anyone wants him as their king," Yuki scoffed as he held up his hand, only to fire a small, red beam out of his palm towards one of the paintings that glared down at them. The canvas exploded into smithereens from the impact of his blast, and Yuki clicked his tongue in irritation as he headed towards the staircase. "I hate the smug look of his face on all these paintings…I can't wait until I can blow up the _real_ Demigra's head."

Rei traced her fingers along the rails of the spiral staircase, memorizing the elegant engravement of the various designs that had been carved into the wood. Demigra could even create detailed objects and buildings with just the wave of his scepter, and she shuddered to think of what else he could do in the face of battle. She tilted her head back to look up and see that the staircase reached all the way to the top level of the castle. It was easy to assume that Demigra was waiting for them at the top since she could feel his power pulsating from above. His energy was calling out to her, practically beckoning her to step further into his lair, and the pressure of his immense power was beginning to weigh heavily on her shoulders which made it hard for her to even take the first step up the staircase.

There was reassurance in knowing that she wasn't alone. Yuki was by her side every step of the way as they trudged up the tall staircase. It was a bit of a hike, but they finally reached the top only to be shocked at the sight before them.

The stairs had lead them to an enchanting throne room with crystal chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. The walls on this floor were entirely made of gold while red carpet lined the flooring. Reaching up to the high arched ceiling were large windows that offered a chilling view of the city far below. In the far end of the room sat an exquisite throne where a haughty king greeted his guests with a contemptuous smirk.

Demigra had his chin propped neatly against his wrist as he reclined comfortably in his seat, his crimson eyes never parting from the two individuals that had stepped into his royal chambers. With a golden crown wrapping around his forehead and a fancy staff adorned with jewels resting in his other hand, he was asserting to all that he was in charge of this place whether anyone else liked it or not. His tall, red hair was spiked up in several directions, and the royal blue of his elegant outfit exuded an air of nobility. His appearance was both mystifying and captivating, and Rei could hardly look away from the man as she quivered underneath his steely gaze.

"Welcome!" The demon called out as he outstretched an arm to beckon Yuki and Rei to come closer. "What do you think of my new palace? It's quite magnificent, don't you think?"

Rei's body tensed up as his deep voice echoed throughout the room, causing a flurry of shivers to spiral down her spine. Goku and the others were nowhere in sight, and she couldn't even sense their presence from anywhere in the castle. Her intuition had been right—something had gone _horribly_ wrong. Everything in the castle looked so neat and clean; there were no evident signs that a battle had occurred in here at all. In the meantime, Demigra continued to exchange pleasantries with his new visitors as he crossed one leg over the other. "So nice of you to join me as I bask in the ambience of my victory. It's a real shame you two didn't come earlier. You missed the greatest battle of all time!"

Yuki, unamused by Demigra's arrogant demeanor, took a step towards the muscular demon as his tail swished behind him menacingly. "What the hell have you done to them?!" His voice was nothing but a mere growl as he began to charge up his power. A fiery aura began to swirl around his body as he prepared to launch an attack at Demigra.

"Oh, I didn't do much to them. I simply banished them to another dimension where they will remain frozen in time for all eternity," Demigra responded as he admired the red orb that decorated the tip of his scepter. "Now that Goku is out of the way, there really isn't anyone else alive that can stop me. Not even Beerus, the God of Destruction, can hinder my plans."

Rei bit down on her lower lips as she glared at Demigra through her bangs. She didn't want to believe that her friends had been defeated, but it wasn't as if she could just dismiss the fact that they were nowhere to be seen. "Bring them back! If you don't, we'll be the ones to put an end to your reign of terror!" she cried out, stomping a foot angrily on the floor.

The redhead simply cackled at the girl's attempts at sounding tough as he stood up from his throne, staff still in hand. He lifted a single finger in Yuki direction and a powerful blast emerged from the tip, firing directly at the Frost Demon. Yuki counteracted Demigra's attack by firing a cannon beam of his own in attempts to deflect it, but his power failed in comparison to that of Demigra's. Demigra's beam shot right through his attack and slammed against Yuki's chest. He was slung back by the impact of Demigra's blast, and he was thrown into a nearby pillar.

"Weakling," Demigra grunted as he lowered his hand.

Rei could only watch in horror as Yuki slumped to the floor. His back ached painfully, but he still nonetheless struggled to stand before he charged at the Demon God head-on, fists rearing back so he could punch him in the jaw. Demigra evaded this attack easily by stepping to the side before he gave Yuki a rough kick to his chest. Yuki had been unable to dodge Demigra's kick and he grunted in pain. As he was knocked backwards, he left himself completely vulnerable to a torrent of more attacks. Demigra pounded Yuki's face with rapid punches, and it was impossible for Yuki to defend himself from the opposing male's relentless beating. His armor began to crack and shatter from the blunt force of Demigra's fist; it was plain to see who the superior fighter was.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rei shouted as she could no longer just sit by and watch her friend get beaten to a bloody pulp. With speed faster than a bullet, Rei propelled herself into the air while simultaneously holding her hands out in front of her. " _Kamehameha_!" She roared out as a massive wave of blue energy burst from her palms and accelerated towards Demigra.

Distracted by his fight with Yuki, the demon didn't even see the girl's attack until it hit him. The beam struck him in the back, and burned through his clothing. Smoke rolled off his now exposed back where his skin had been seared. Demigra didn't so much as even flinch from his wound, and moments later his body began to repair itself from his regenerative abilities. Although it felt like a mere paper cut, her attack had still been enough to knock him off balance which was more than enough to anger him. He slowly craned his neck to look at her, a scowl on his face, as he focused his attention on her.

"I would have never thought that a little girl would have been able to land a hit on me," Demigra said in a cold and chilling voice before he shoved Yuki roughly in the ground. A few cracks broke out into the floor where Yuki landed, and to keep the Frost Demon from getting up again anytime soon, Demigra stomped on his chest roughly and knocked the air out of him. "Not even your pathetic friend managed to hit me even once and I can tell that he's stronger than you."

Rei stood about twenty feet from the demon as she positioned herself into a defensive battle stance with her fists clenched tightly together and knees bent slightly forward. "Don't you lay another hand on him! I'm warning you!"

She had such a fiery spirit for such a weakling, Demigra mused to himself as he stepped over Yuki's limp body. "And what do you think you could possibly do to stop me, little girl?" He chuckled out darkly as he approached her with slow steps, eyes never wavering from her form. As much as she tried to mask her fear with a fierce look in her jade eyes, he could still detect the faint trembling of her body. She was trying so hard to be brave in the presence of her enemy, but it was nothing more than a mere façade.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted out as she refused to allow her fear to get the best of her. She knew that if not even Goku could defeat this man then neither could she; however, she wasn't going down without a fight. She broke into a sprint, advancing towards him with her fists ready to fly. Amusement flickered in Demigra's eyes as he watched the girl aim a punch at his face with such a predictable movement. Didn't she realize that fighting him was futile? All of her friends had failed and she was doomed to die, too, if she dared to rise against him.

Demigra caught the girl's fist in his palm as thrust her arm forward. Turning things against her, Demigra swiftly yanked her arm to the side and twisted it behind her back, making her yelp in pain. He could have easily snapped her arm in two or even pulled it right out of her shoulder, but torturing such a frail woman just yet wouldn't be nearly as entertaining as he could possibly make things.

"Tell me, little girl. What is your name?" He asked as he leaned down to bring his lips just centimeters away from her ear. His hot breath ghosted against her skin, and Rei whimpered softly.

There was something about the huskiness of his voice that made Rei feel compelled to answer him. Perhaps it was that she could hear the malice that leaked from his voice, and she knew he could easily shatter her bones with little effort if he so wished it at that moment.

"I'm Rei Tukiko. I'm a Time Patroller," she answered honestly, cringing as she felt his grip tighten on her arm. She tried pulling away from him, only to be assaulted by a sharp pain in her arm. If he twisted her limb any further, it would surely break.

"A Time Patroller? I see," he answered as he pulled her just a bit closer to his body. "You know, Time Patrollers are very meddlesome. I can assume you want to use your powers and try to fix all the changes I made to history?" The girl was clearly aware of the differences in their strength and soon she knew that she would be sacrificing an arm if she continued to struggle against him anymore.

Choosing to remain silent, Rei could only grit her teeth and bare the pain until the demon decided to release her. He shoved her forward, causing her to stagger a bit until she fell to her knees. With his eyes fixated on her, he stroked his chin lightly in thought as a plan began to reel through his mind. Even though he was now the supreme ruler of TokiToki City, his plans were far from complete. With a Time Patroller on his side, he could easily manipulate all the realms of the universe and bring chaos to every living being out there. The worlds would be at his mercy; even the other gods would have no choice but to bow down to him.

Demigra flashed a wicked smile at her and folded his strong arms over his chest. "Well, Rei Tukiko, what if I cut you a deal? I'll spare your life if you promise to serve me. Having a Time Patroller around could be rather beneficial to me."

Rei was rubbing her arm gently where it throbbed painfully, but she knew nothing could compare to the pain Yuki was experiencing. She slowly looked up at Demigra with a glare as sharp as a knife, before she pushed herself off the ground. "I'll never work for you! Keep dreaming, clown face!"

Shaking his head at her attempts at insulting him, Demigra simply sighed and held up his hand. "I guess that's just too bad. It would have been more fun if you had just willingly decided to work for me, but I guess I have no choice but to take over your mind. I'm sure you'll make a charming addition to my little team of puppets." Dark energy drifted out of his hand and surrounded Rei in a cloud of thick, heavy smoke. She choked for a moment, gasping for air, as she could feel her sanity slowly slipping away from her. She could feel her mental barriers being broken down as if something, or _someone_ , was breaking into her consciousness.

"No! I won't ever give into you!" Rei shouted once more, this time with more determination in her voice.

"You don't have a choice!" Demigra spat as he watched her fight against his spell.

Never before had anyone ever put up such resistance against his mind control abilities. Most people, human or not, often fell victim to his spell immediately and became his slave in seconds. But this girl was still holding onto her will; she wasn't succumbing to his power. Demigra pursed his lips together tightly as his brows curled forward in irritation. "Why aren't you under my influence yet?! You're just a mere human!"

Still in her right mind, a smirk tugged up at the corners of her lips. "I'm stronger than I look," she replied before forcing another Kamehameha wave to eject from her palms, a massive blue beam shooting in Demigra's direction with great speed. "And I'm half-Saiyan!"

The girl's blast hit him square in the chest, and Demigra was knocked off his feet and crashed to the ground. A hole had burned through his clothing, but the damage hadn't been enough to even scar the blue flesh on his chest. Calmly, he jumped back to his feet and kept his expression as blank and neutral as a stone wall. He snapped his fingers and the fibers of his clothing began to regenerate and weave together, restoring it back to its original state. Rei cursed lightly under her breath as she realized that her attack hadn't really fazed him in the least; all it served to do was catch him slightly off guard.

"I'm impressed, Rei," Demigra confessed as clapped his hands together in a slow applause. "Not only did you manage to hit me twice with your Kamehameha attack, but you've also resisted my special technique. I've never seen anyone quite like you before."

She didn't like the way he was looking at her as if she was some kind of rare, exotic specimen. However, she disliked the way he turned to face Yuki even more with a murderous gleam in his scarlet eyes. "Why don't we try this again, shall we?" The redhead suggested as he snatched up Yuki by his throat, fingernails roughly digging into the Frost Demon's tender neck. "Swear your fealty to me, or I kill your friend."

Rei was dashing over to Demigra in seconds, latching onto his arm with such boldness. "Let him go! Don't hurt him again!" she begged as she saw Yuki's face grow pale from the lack of oxygen. He was trying so hard to wiggle out of the demon's grasp, but to no avail.

"What do you say, Rei? Will you join me? Or do I have to strangle him until you comply?" Demigra chuckled as he saw Rei's face contort with a myriad of emotions. She was frightened, worried, and angry all at once. She tugged on Demigra's arm even more, tears spilling out from her eyes, before she finally caved in.

"FINE! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill Yuki!" the raven haired girl cried out, unable to handle the pain stricken face of her friend any longer. Keeping up his end of the bargain, Demigra released his grasp on Yuki's throat and watched as the other male slouched to the ground. Rei was by Yuki's side in seconds, cradling him in her arms as she wept over his injured form.

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" Each syllable she uttered squeaked with the cracking of her voice as panic began to rise in her chest.

Her friend was cold and stiff in her arms, but luckily he was still breathing. He needed medical attention fast! "Don't worry! I'll get you out of here safely!" Rei reassured him as she cupped one of his hands in hers, offering it a gentle squeeze as she stared down at him.

Demigra quirked a slender brow in her direction, intrigued by her ability to think of someone else when her own life was in danger. He would never understand humans and their _compassion_ , nor did he even want to try. "You won't be taking him anywhere," the demon king interjected as he snapped his fingers together again. In a flash, Yuki's body was no longer resting in the girl's arms. He completely vanished into thin air, and Rei slowly turned to look at Demigra in horror.

"What did you do to him?! Where did Yuki go?! You said you wouldn't hurt him anymore!" Rei bellowed out as she glared a thousand daggers at Demigra.

He simply waved a hand dismissively, shaking his head. "I never said I wouldn't hurt him. I just said I wouldn't kill him," he answered in a voice that was as cold as ice, "I simply banished him into another realm. Whether he lives or dies will be up to fate. However, you have more pressing matters to worry about, my dear. You just swore your loyalty to me, after all. If you try to defy me, I will kill everyone you know and make sure they have a slow, torturous death."

Rei simply continued to sit on the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes as she ground her teeth together. "You bastard," she hissed.

Cocking his head to the side, Demigra brought up his boot and delivered a rough kick to her abdomen, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. She felt a small crack in her ribs, and it was even too painful to breathe at that moment. "You will refer to me as Master Demigra from now on. You will be my servant and obey my every command. You are not permitted to leave this castle under any circumstance. Do I make myself clear, woman?"

Rei hissed in pain and clutched onto her sides, refusing to look at her captor in the face. Even though she had only done it to save Yuki, Rei hated herself for being so weak that she was now giving into his orders. Her pride had suffered a heavy amount of damage and there was nothing she could do to repair it. Unless she wanted him to kill her precious friends, she would have no choice but to do what he said. She wasn't sure where Goku, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time were, but she could only pray that they were still safe and would somehow break out of their imprisonment and come save the day once again. Until then, she was at Demigra's mercy.

"Come, Rei," Demigra said as he sharply turned on his heels, his coat tails swaying behind as he began to walk off. "There is lots of work to be done."

She staggered to her feet, trying her best to brush off the aching pain in her torso, as she nodded obediently.

"Yes, master…"


	2. Chapter 2

Months had flown by in the blink of an eye. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and before Rei knew it, she had already been under Demigra's rule for over six months.

From the moment she had sworn her loyalty to him in order to save Yuki, her life was no longer hers. She had to do everything the Demon god ordered her to do, regardless if she really wanted to or not. Most days, Demigra didn't require anything of her. He just simply instructed her to stay in the room he had prepared for her inside of his cathedral while he attended to other things-things she probably didn't truly want to know about.

Although she spent most of her time confined to her new room, it was far from a prison cell. Adorned with a fancy bed fit for a queen and more belongings then she had ever personally owned, Rei's room looked like it had been owned by a fairytale princess. Her wardrobe was chock full of all kinds of clothing, from formal gowns to silky pajamas, and each garment looked as if it had been woven with the most expensive of threads. It shouldn't have surprised her to see that Demigra's magic knew no bounds, but the fact that he had even used a tiny ounce of his magic to make her feel at ease was more than she had ever expected of him.

There were enough books to entertain her inside of her room-after all, reading was one of her favorite pastimes-and she also had lots of other things like canvases and paint sets so she could easily pass the time without dying of boredom. However, Rei refused to allow herself to ever feel truly comfortable inside such an extravagant castle. It may have felt like a dream home and Demigra had even made sure she was well fed and that she had access to the most delicious of meals, but at the end of the day, she wasn't a guest and this wasn't a fairy tale.

She was a prisoner and this was her personal hell.

For the first few weeks during her imprisonment, Rei cried herself to sleep every night, worrying for her friends' safety. Demigra had reassured her that Goku and the others were still very much alive, but they were trapped in another realm, frozen in time, where they would remain stagnant for all eternity. That wasn't really much of a comfort. What good was being alive if it meant being stuck in a different dimension until the end of time? Demigra had been merciful enough to spare Yuki from such a tragic fate; he had settled on banishing him to another planet where he could not ever try to interfere with his plans ever again. Hopefully Yuki would somehow manage to recover from his wounds and try to find a way to stop Demigra... At least Rei could only hope for that much.

The battle really did feel like it had already been lost. With Goku and the others out of commission, who else would be able to stand up against Demigra? He had proven time and time again that his strength was immeasurable and his magic was unstoppable.

Occasionally, Demigra would summon Rei to accompany him on missions through time. Since she was a Time Patroller, time travel came naturally to her but being tasked with the duty of helping Demigra alter events of the past was something Rei would have rather died than actually do. Unfortunately, her life wasn't the only one that was on the line. If she went against his wishes, Demigra assured her that he would kill each and every single person that she held dear. As much as she didn't want to help him, she really was left with no choice. There was no way she could just let him hurt anyone close to her again...

More often than not, his missions were far from complicated. He simply wanted to make sure that no one in the future would be able to challenge him ever again. Such a thing was easy for someone like Demigra to manage. All he had to do was keep certain people from meeting, make sure some battles had never even happened, and soon the future was progressing just the way he wanted it to. Rei's job during all of this was simple-she had just to stand-by and make sure no one interfered with what he was doing and keep watch over the time stream.

It sickened her to know she was helping such a heinous man do awful things to her world, but part of her continued to cling onto the hope that none of the damage he was doing was truly permanent and that maybe someday, _somehow_ , Goku and Trunks would break free of Demigra's imprisonment and go back in the past and fix everything.

That tiny shard of hope was the only thing that had really kept her sane throughout those six months.

* * *

Rei sat on the purple comforter of her bed, flipping through pages of a magazine as the sun began to set outside. The remainder of the sunlight drifted in from her windows, painting her room in lovely shades of orange and red.

Ever since Demigra first began wreaking havoc on the universe, the sky in TokiToki city was nothing but a blended color of dark reds and deep purples. The sun had been trapped behind layers and layers of dark clouds and seeing the sky so ominous and dreary had done nothing but make her feel even more depressed since she had first been taken under his watchful eye. Sunlight was the one thing she had craved most.

But during dinner one night, Demigra had asked Rei in passing if there was anything that she needed. Rei had thought long and hard about his question, but the sun was the only thing she could think of. When Rei had told him that she missed the blue sky and the warm rays of the sun, he waved his long scepter in the air and soon the sky was back to its original state. White, fluffy clouds then rolled through the sky and even the weather began to go back to normal as springtime showers brought vitality back to the plant life. Naturally, this had surprised Rei greatly. Demigra, the most uncaring and ruthless being in the entire universe, had actually listened to her request when she idly mentioned that she missed seeing the sun. Not only did he listen, but he _responded_ to her request and actually brought the sun back out of its hiding.

She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ears, not even fully reading any of the articles inside the magazine she was skimming through as her mind drifted back to Demigra.

He never talked much to her unless he was giving her a command. All of his orders were short and straight to the point. Things like " _Come with me_ " or " _Open this portal_ " were pretty much the only phrases he ever really directed at her. However, much to her chagrin, he had regularly commanded her to eat dinner with him in the fancy banquet hall. It didn't happen every night, but Rei could never shake off the overwhelming sense of dread that she felt whenever he summoned her for meals. He was a god, was he not? Did gods even _need_ to eat or did he just do it for the pleasure of tasting different cuisines? Dinner was always awkward since neither of them would exchange any words, save for the occasional comment on the exceptional quality of the food, and Rei had never actually figured out why he requested her company during meals. He was impossible to read, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never guess what he was thinking.

And then, out of nowhere, he brought the sun back.

After doing something as considerate as that, it was hard for her to think that there wasn't at least _something_ good about him. All this time she had spent hating him, loathing his very existence, but he had done something nice for her, something he probably wouldn't have even considered doing had she not voiced her thoughts on the matter of the sky.

That wasn't the only nice thing he had done for her, either. In a small cage sitting in on her dresser, a white bunny napped the day away. Rei had been dreadfully lonely since she had first come to this place, and there was no one she could really talk to. Without even saying anything, Demigra had come into her room last month and handed her a tiny critter that he had found wandering outside of the castle. Demigra was the type to annihilate anything that crossed his path, no matter how small or insignificant it was. But this time, he had picked up the creature and immediately delivered it to Rei without so much as scathing the fur on its back. He had provided her a cage for it and told her that caring for little bunny could possibly help alleviate her loneliness.

Not once had she breathed a word that she was lonely, and yet Demigra had provided her with a pet to care for. She had affectionately named the little ball of fluff 'Yuki', as ironic as that was, and she often spent her time talking to the bunny as if it were really Yuki the Frost Demon. She often told it about her day and how much she missed her friends. Demigra was right—having the new Yuki around really did help with her loneliness, even if just by a little bit.

Rei flopped on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. Demigra was a mystery and it made no sense as to why he was going out of his way to make sure that she was at least a _little_ bit happy. Just what did Demigra hope to achieve by conquering the world and what did he really hope to gain by forcing her to become his slave?

Did he…actually _care_ about her?

Her heart fluttered at the thought, and she quickly reached for a pillow to cover over her face to hide her embarrassment. Of course he didn't care about her! And she didn't care about him, either! He was Demigra! He was a villain and a monster!

So…why did butterflies always seem to dance in her stomach whenever she thought about him nowadays?

Frustrated at herself, Rei forced those thoughts out of her mind as she walked over to Yuki's cage. She unlatched the door and cradled the fluffy pet in her arms, stroking its soft fur to help ease the tension in her heart. "Oh, Yuki," she mumbled to her little friend before she gazed out the window of her bedroom, a solemn look upon her features. "Something is definitely wrong with me."

Nothing made sense anymore. Part of her wanted to destroy Demigra and make him pay for all that he had done to her world, while another part of her wished to know more about him and get to the bottom of his motives. Maybe Demigra's true intentions hadn't been made clear yet. What if instead of _destroying_ the world, he actually wanted to _help_ it? What if this whole "evil overlord" business was just a façade to cover up his true plans?

Later that night, once the moon rose high in the sky and he requested her presence during dinner, Rei decided that she would try to talk to him more.

Hours passed and, sure enough, the handle on her door began to turn until it was opened to reveal Demigra standing behind it. He never knocked-why would he? This was _his_ castle, after all-and he couldn't have cared less about the concept of privacy when it came to the inhabitants of his home.

"It is time for dinner," he told her, his voice flat and void of any emotion. With that said, he turned on his heels, his long coattails swaying behind him, as he began to walk back to the nearby stairwell that lead to the dining hall.

Regarding him with a nod, she scooted off her bed and reached for her black sweater before glancing in the mirror real quick. Her ebony hair had grown a few more inches and now flew freely down her back. Tonight's gown was a lovely indigo dress that reached to about her knees with sleeves that were cut off right at the elbows. The V-shaped neckline was trimmed a bit too low for her tastes and it exposed a hint of cleavage, prompting her to carry her sweater with her to cover up her exposed neckline.

Most of the dresses that Demigra provided her with had a similar style-either they were too short and reached above her thighs, hung too low in the front, or were backless. Thinking it best not to ever bring up his clothing tastes, Rei simply wore whatever was given to her without uttering a single complaint. He was a demon lord who probably didn't know anything about women's clothing other than what was on the cover of the magazines he gave her.

Following his trail, Rei exited her room and descended the stairwell, being mindful of her step as her heels clicked along the marble stairs. Demigra was waiting for her at the table where assortments of fanciful foods were arranged neatly in rows. The amount of food could have fed a big crowd people, but she and Demigra were the only ones who ever partook in such grand meals in the castle. She always found it to be a bit of a waste, having so much food and all, but once again Rei knew it was best to keep all of her opinions to herself when it came to Demigra's decisions.

The table was long and rectangular, designed to fit at least twenty-two people with ten chairs on each side of the table and two on the opposing ends. Naturally, Demigra always sat at the head of the table and Rei would always choose the seat farthest from him at the very end. But tonight, he had already pulled out a chair directly beside him and beckoned the young woman to take that particular seat.

Rei gulped nervously and pondered on his indirect request for a moment before deciding that it was best to not go against his wishes. Reluctantly, she strolled past all the other chairs and quietly took her seat in the chair next to his. She cast him a quick glance out of the corner of her eye as she watched him pour them both a glass of wine. Rei wasn't much for drinking, but she wasn't about to turn it down now that it was already poured. Tonight, he was wearing fancy clothes that consisted of a long, dark blue suit with matching pants and a black coat to add an air of elegance to him. His hair maintained its usual stature as the tall spikes of his red locks clashed with the cool tones of his wardrobe. When she had first met him, she had called him a "Clown-face" since she found him to be rather strange looking. But the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself thinking that he was rather handsome. Even though his skin was painted a dull gray and the markings underneath his eyes indicated that he was far from human, there was no denying that he had a certain appeal about him.

Noticing that the girl was staring at him, Demigra glimpsed down at her and offered her a mischievous smirk in which she quickly shifted her gaze away from him in a flustered manner.

Suddenly nervous that he had caught her gawking at him, she focused her attention on the food before her. There were all different kinds of steamed vegetables, a large pot of an Italian stew, and even a tray with a fancy Cornish hen as well. Although she had plenty to pick from, Rei was always too nervous to actually indulge in the delicious meals that were always placed in front of her and she usually just picked one or two things to nibble on until Demigra sent her back to her room. It just wasn't fair that she was allowed to eat such exquisite meals while all of her friends were out there suffering because of him. Her guilty conscience would have been put at ease if Demigra had at least tossed her in a dark and lonely jail cell, but instead he had chosen to spoil her with luxuries beyond her wildest imagination. It just wasn't fair that she was receiving special attention, and she wasn't even sure why…

"Something is bothering you," Demigra stated, breaking through the silence of the dining room.

Rei's entire body tensed up at the sound of his deep, masculine voice. She slowly slid her gaze to him and saw him staring down at her intently.

"N-No, Master Demigra," Rei replied nervously as she fiddled with the napkin on her lap. "I'm fine."

Demigra pursed his lips together tightly to form a neutral line, but his brow curled forward just a bit as he inspected the anxious girl beside him. She had only taken two bites of her mashed potatoes and everything else on her plate remained untouched. He found this to be a bit offensive since, after all, he had gone through the trouble of making sure tonight's feast was more than enough to stimulate her appetite. She had barely eaten anything on the trays of food he had left her for both breakfast and lunch, and he knew that humans needed an adequate amount of nutrition to sustain their strength. She would be of no use to him if she starved herself to death.

"If you are fine, then you will eat," he said in a cold voice, and Rei didn't need to be told twice to realize that it was a command and not a simple statement.

With a small sigh, she picked up her fork and slid a mouthful of chicken into her mouth. It was delicious, there was no doubt about that, but she just didn't really feel like eating. Even though her stomach growled in desperation, Rei just couldn't escape the shadow of guilt that enveloped her heart whenever she dined with the enemy.

Although she was finally eating, Demigra could easily tell the woman was hiding something from him. If nothing was wrong, then why did her eyes look so empty? Why did she constantly keep her chin pointed toward the ground whenever she was in his presence? Why did she never smile? When he had first laid eyes on her, he was drawn to her fiery personality and determination to save her friends and her world. But now she looked like nothing more than a lifeless doll; that once vivacious spirit completely drained from her body.

"Tell me, Rei," he said, addressing her by her name for once, "Are you unhappy here?"

Rei nearly spilled the glass of wine in her hand as he asked her such a peculiar question. The answer was obvious—how could anyone be happy here knowing that Demigra was taking over the world?! But saying such a thing would only get her in trouble. She needed to be as compliant as possible until she could figure out a plan to release Goku and the others from their imprisonment. Finally settling on a proper answer, Rei sipped at her wine before setting the glass back down on the table. "Of course I am happy here, my lord," she said with feigned contentment as she forced a pained smile to tug up the corners of her lips. "You have given me a wonderful room and have treated me like a princess. What more could I ask for?"

Humans were so easy to read. Her hands were shaking just a bit, and her emerald eyes reflected nothing but pain and sorrow whenever she looked up at him. It was pitiful, and Demigra had to resist chuckling at her pathetic attempt at deceiving him with her honeyed words.

"You cannot fool me, Rei," Demigra replied as he, too, took a sip of the blood red wine in his glass. "I know you hate it here. You hate following my orders and you hate the things I make you do. But most of all, _you hate yourself_."

Flinching at his statement, Rei could do nothing but look at him, a helpless look in her eyes as his words jabbed a dagger into her heart. "I…I do not!" She retorted before slanting a glare in his direction, a bit of rebellion evident in her tone.

"You are only lying to yourself, my dear," Demigra added as he reached out a hand to cup her chin in his grasp, forcing her to keep her eyes level with his. "You hate yourself for surrendering so easily to me. You hate yourself because you know you cannot stand up to me and that fighting against me is useless. Or maybe you hate yourself because you've realized that maybe you don't hate _me_ at all?"

She could hardly believe what she was hearing, and soon she found herself completely lost in his steely gaze, unable to find the words to say.

He leaned his face in just a bit closer to hers, his breath ghosting against her cheek, as he watched her face flush with a lovely shade of pink. "Admit it, Rei. You're enamored by me. And you can't _stand_ it."

She shook her head, her eyes wide and full of raw emotion, as she tried her best to block out what he was saying. There was no way she could _like_ Demigra! He was evil, mean, malicious, arrogant, and all things horrible! How could he possibly assume that she was attracted to him?!

"It's all right. There's no need to be so nervous," he whispered into her ear, forcing a trail of goosebumps to prickle up and down her arms. "These kinds of things are natural. Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? It's when a captive person begins to grow drawn to their captor and even learns to sympathize with them. I have treated you with nothing but kindness since I took you in, have I not? I am not surprised that you're starting to think positively of me now." His hand released his grip on her chin before he moved it to rest tenderly upon her thigh. Rei's heart began to thump loudly against her chest and Demigra could hear every single beat. He knew that he was either making her extremely uncomfortable or extremely excited. Which one was it?

"That's not true…" Rei muttered out, her voice soft and quiet, as she closed her eyes. His hand continued to sit on her thigh before he trailed it upwards just a bit, pushing the hem of her dress up just enough until a bit of her ivory skin was exposed to his view. Her leg was soft and smooth, and Demigra liked the way her body stiffened over something as insignificant as a gentle touch. Rei Tukiko was certainly beautiful for a human and not even Demigra could ignore her alluring figure. She always seem to smell faintly of roses and the way her black hair fell over her shoulders like a velvet waterfall made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it. Humans had never really caught his attention in the past, but perhaps being with Rei for almost half a year had forced him to see her as more than just another worthless toy.

Rei swallowed down a dry lump in her throat before she curled her fingers around his wrist, preventing him from moving his hand any farther up her thigh as she watched him with rapt attention. "Please stop," she mumbled, trying her best to steady the shakiness of her voice. He had never been this close to her and the only time he had ever reached touched her was during their first battle. She could still vividly recall the way he had roughly kicked her, and to think that his hands could be capable of such gentle gestures had her mind practically spinning at the thought.

"Be honest," Demigra teased as he brought his face to the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her sensitive skin before he nipped at her gently, cautious of his fangs so they wouldn't scathe her flesh. "You don't really want me to stop. I see the way you look at me, Rei. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that I do not intrigue you?"

Feeling his lips upon her neck, she couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak of surprise. On instinct, Rei planted her hands on both sides of his shoulders and shoved him away roughly with as much force as she could muster. "I said _stop!"_ She hastily pushed her chair back and practically leapt out of her seat. Demigra's face revealed a look of complete and utter shock at her unexpected disobedience, and to keep herself from digging her grave any further, Rei bowed her head and uttered a quick apology before sprinting away from the table.

Demigra watched as the flustered girl fled the scene, and instead of being angry at her for her insolence, he simply grinned to himself before taking another sip of his wine. Things were going better than he thought. He had Rei Tukiko wrapped around his finger, whether she was aware of his influence over her heart or not. Sure, she was still scared of him but instilling fear over her first was only the first step in getting the little Time Patroller to obey him. The next step was to get her to trust him which had been simpler than he thought; girls were easy to win over, it seemed. However, the next step was to seduce her into full submission and that didn't go as well as he had planned.

Demigra needed an heir. He needed someone to inherit his powers should anything ever happen to him. He was so close to morphing the world into his perfect utopia, but there was still much to be done. If he were to accidentally slip-up and fall to the hands of another, then all of his hard work would go to waste. Naturally, any child that descended from his bloodline would have powers beyond compare, but it had been so hard to find a woman that was capable enough of helping him produce an heir. His woman would need to be strong as well and preferably with powers of own. Most ordinary humans would not be able to handle carrying a demonic child in their womb, but Rei Tukiko certainly looked like a woman that could hold her own. She was half-Saiyan, after all, and it would take a lot more than that to bring her down.

She had definitely been the best candidate for a wife so far. She was strong-willed, independent, and a focused individual. Granted, she seemed to have lost some of her spark along the way, but she could easily get that back if she had something—or _someone_ —worth living for. He had hoped to win her over with his good looks and charm, but his inexperience with women had made that rather difficult. She still had her reservations about him, and winning her over completely would take time. Probably more time than he was willing to devote.

He could always force love on her in order to impregnate her with his offspring, but that could prove to be more trouble than it was worth. He would have liked to avoid doing such a thing if it were possible. If only he could somehow make her willingly give her body up to him of her own free will; something to motivate her to want to become his lover, if anything.

What did Rei Tukiko value most in the world?

The answer was so painfully obvious that Demigra couldn't help but inwardly scold himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Rei Tukiko," he said to himself as he brought his glass of wine to his face so he could admire the way the red liquid sloshed around in his cup, "You will be _mine."_

* * *

With her face buried in her pillow, Rei sobbed quietly to herself, her tears drenching her pillow. This was all so stupid! How could she have possibly thought for a single moment that Demigra, the Demon God, could have ever possibly _cared_ about her?!

She was mortified. He had her blushing like a naïve little girl and the way he had so sensually touched her had made her body tingle with the most unusual of sensations. Even though she was afraid of him, it was as if she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She knew that if she got too close to him, she would get burned, but she couldn't help but let herself get sucked in. If she had stayed at that dinner table with him any longer, who knows what she would have allowed him to do to her!

"Why does he make me feel this way, Yuki?!" Rei pouted as she looked over to her pet rabbit who was now chewing on a few treats in its cage. It perked its nose up at her, twitched its ears, and then went back to munching away.

Demigra had to be mistaken. There was no way she was in love with him! Maybe he was right and she truly was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome? He had shown her kindness and even a little bit of respect, and since she had no one else to turn to, she fad foolishly placed her trust in him. What was even worse was that she had mistaken his actions for affection. Demigra was incapable of caring about anything, or anyone, other than himself.

Rei had never had a crush on anyone ever before. Sure, she had lots of male friends like Trunks and Yuki, but they never made her heart beat quickly or make her chest flutter by the mere sight of them. Since Demigra did all that to her and more, did that mean that maybe deep down she really did harbor some feelings for him? She prayed to the gods that it wasn't true; falling for the enemy would be the ultimate form of betrayal against her friends. Not only that, it would result in nothing but pain.

If only she could alleviate the rapid beating of her heart whenever he was around.

A sudden knock was heard at her door and Rei immediately bolted up from her bed. Was it Demigra?! No, if it was him then he wouldn't have knocked. She hesitantly eased over to where her door was and creaked it open just a bit to see who was standing outside. A small green man stood outside her door-a Namekian-and greeted her with a bow. He was wearing a butler's uniform, and she looked at him questioningly. Rei knew that Demigra had enslaved several individuals from the various races and forced them into servitude, but Rei had never really spoken to any of them before. It really did look like she was only one of Demigra's "toys" that actually received special treatment. Not that it made her feel any better. "The master requests your presence in his bed chambers, my lady," the Namekian said in a polite and friendly voice.

"His…bed chambers?" Rei repeated, unsure if she heard him correctly or not.

The servant nodded before taking his leave. His job had simply been to deliver a message, and as much as Rei wanted to refuse Demigra's request, she knew it would probably get the Namekian in trouble if she declined. With a heavy sigh, she straightened out the wrinkles on her dress, combed her fingers through the unruly strands of her hair, and made her way towards Demigra's room.

Was he going to apologize for touching her without permission during dinner? Of course not, Demigra was too proud of a man to ever admit when he's in the wrong. Did he want to continue their conversation from earlier? Rei was sure her heart couldn't handle any more of his taunting. She wasn't sure what he had hoped to gain by getting her to admit she had feelings for him, but if it would make him leave her alone then she would just have to swallow her pride and tell him what he wanted to hear. He was so prideful and arrogant—maybe he got some kind of sick joy out of making his enemy admit that she felt something towards him, whatever that _something_ even was.

Rei had never been inside of his room before. She stood outside the wooden double-doors to his bedroom, hesitant to knock as she focused on calming her frazzled nerves. Demigra had never raised a hand against her during the six months of her stay, so she tried to calm herself by reminding herself that he probably wouldn't hurt her, even though she had so boldly shoved him away from her earlier. She could handle any scolding he brought her way, just so long as he didn't try to hurt her…

Forcing her limbs to move, she reached up a hand to knock gently on the door. Her actions were immediately followed by a simple, "Come in", before the two doors opened up in front of her. Although her legs were shaking, she pressed forward until she was standing in the darkness of his bedroom while the doors clicked shut behind her.

His room was a lot larger than hers, but it was a simple layout with nothing but a bed in the middle of the room, a dresser to store his clothes, and a desk in one of the far corners. She had never seen Demigra sleep so she wasn't sure if he even technically _needed_ a bedroom, but she supposed even gods needed a place to occasionally retreat to and catch up on rest.

Demigra sat in a chair as he lit a few candles that rested atop of his desk. He pulled his chair around so he could face Rei, a dark expression on his face, as he watched her keep her distance from him. The soft lighting of the candles cast shadows over him, and Rei had to look away from the ominous sight before her to keep herself from growing any more fearful of the situation.

"You wanted to see me, Master Demigra?" Rei asked quietly as she folded her hands neatly together in front of her.

Demigra nodded and beckoned her over with his finger, urging her to come closer to him. Even though her mind was screaming at her to run, her body involuntarily began to draw close to him as some unseen force pulled her over to where he was sitting.

"Rei, I have something very important to discuss with you. Please, take a seat," he said ironically, considering there was no place for her to sit except either on his bed or on the floor. In that instant, Demigra snapped his fingers and a wooden stool appeared out of thin air behind her. Demigra was a master at creating objects and matter out of nothing; that was even how this castle came to be.

Taking a seat, Rei kept her eyes glued to the floor out of fear that his gaze would intimidate her more than she wanted it to. "What would you say if I told you that I have one final task for you to complete?" Demigra asked as he leaned forward in his seat just a bit, searching her expression for any signs of a reaction.

Rei's eyes widened just a bit as she looked up at him expectantly, her mouth growing dry. "W-what?" He didn't bring up their previous conversation from earlier, in fact, all he wanted to do was discuss another task for her?

"I have a proposal for you, Rei," the redheaded demon continued as he watched her with great interest. "I have a very important job for you. Only you can do it and you alone. It is not an easy task and I'm sure it is not something you will be willing to do so easily. Don't worry, you will not have to hurt anyone or anything, and I am sure you will also find that this job could even be pleasant should you obey me without putting up a fight."

She did not like where this was going. "I'm sure you know by now that I have to obey any command you give me, regardless of what it is or what I want to do. You've made that very clear," she said with a bit of spite added to her voice. Demigra smirked in response.

"Oh, believe me, forcing you into this job would not be a problem. However, I think it would be all the more rewarding if you fully consented to it and thought of it as less of a job and more of a positive opportunity," Demigra said as she reached for her hand, taking it into his. Rei resisted the urge to jerk her hand back, and instead remained perfectly still as she continued to listen to what all he had to say.

"I want you to produce me an offspring. I need an heir to take over my reign in case something bad happens to me."

Suddenly, Rei's world came crashing down. Her entire body went numb, her mind went blank, and her heart felt like it had almost stopped beating for that split second.

"Fear not, for I do not expect you to do something like this without compensation. I will take you as my bride and make you my queen in the new world. You won't ever have to live in fear of being hurt and I will make sure that your childbirth goes as smoothly as possible," he continued as he squeezed the hand in his, using his thumb to lightly caress the back of her palm. The color in Rei's face began to drain and Demigra couldn't help but wonder if she had somehow stopped breathing.

She was dreaming. She _had_ to be dreaming. There was no way Demigra was going to make her do something as absurd as marrying him and giving him a child! There was no way she could ever do something like that!

Her distaste towards the job was evident as she quickly pulled her hand away from him. She hadn't said a word but Demigra figured it was because she didn't know how she could possibly turn him down and she was probably trying to come up with some crazy, far-fetched excuse as to why she couldn't do what he had commanded her to. However, Demigra had no intentions of letting her say no which was why he knew of the perfect way to get her to agree to become his wife and the mother of his child without putting up much of a fight.

"If you do this, I will set free Goku and the others from their imprisonment. They will no longer be stranded in another dimension."

Rei jumped out of her seat and nearly knocked over the stool as she staggered backwards, clutching onto her chest as she let his proposal sink in. "No…No you're lying…You wouldn't ever do that."

"Oh, but I would," Demigra said as he stood up from his chair as well, taking slow steps towards the trembling woman before him. For every step that Demigra took, Rei took two steps back. This continued on for a moment until her back collided with the wall behind her. "I will release your friends and I can give you my word that I will never hurt them ever again as long as they don't try to intervene with my plans. There is a catch, though. I will have to erase their memories of everything that had happened in their entire lives. They cannot remember what their purpose in life is and I'll make sure they do not remember either you or me so they don't make any attempts of finding us."

There was no way Demigra would have been willing to take such a great risk. It just couldn't be true! Goku was finally out of the way so pulling him out of his eternal incarceration would have been a reckless and careless move on his part. Why would he take such a huge gamble just to get Rei to agree to being his…his…

… _His wife_?!

He was standing only a few inches from her at this point, and there was nowhere for her to run. He had even braced both of his arms against the wall, trapping her in between, in case she tried to slip away. "I don't know what to say," Rei answered honestly, her chest suddenly growing tight as the pressure of the situation began to nearly suffocate her. At only twenty-two years old, Rei had never actually had a boyfriend before. Yuki was probably the closest thing that she ever had to a significant other, but her feelings for him were strictly platonic-there had been nothing romantic between them.

To be proposed to so suddenly for the sole purpose of giving Demigra a child made her feel uneasy, and she certainly didn't like the sound of that. But...if it meant she could save her friends…

"If I say yes," the petite woman said after exhaling a deep breath, "then will you promise that my friends will be safe no matter what?"

It would have been incredibly easy to lie. She was a naive little girl and probably would have believed anything he told her as long as he used the right words. However, the way her eyes glistened with tears of hopefulness stirred something in the demon's heart, and it made him feel compelled to answer her honestly. "I cannot guarantee that no harm will come to them once I bring them out of the other dimension, however, I can promise that I will personally do nothing to harm them unless it is to defend myself should they strike me first. Is that not enough for you, my dear?"

It didn't sound like a very good bargain, and for all she knew, he could find a roundabout way to kill them after he released them without technically breaking his promise. But...anything was better than having them completely sealed away from the world until the end of time. If there was a chance, even a _tiny_ chance, that her agreement could possibly rescue them, then she was willing to take it. She would do anything for them, even if it meant completely handing over her body to Demigra to use for his own purposes.

"Then I accept," Rei said before sucking in a breath of air. "I'll be your bride and give you an heir."

With those words, her fate was sealed.

Grinning in satisfaction, Demigra reached out his hand to caress her cheek lightly. Tears rolled down her face, tickling against his fingers, and he bent his face down to lightly kiss her tears away. Humans were such emotional creatures-he had no use for such sentimental attributes-but he still didn't like to see her frown. She was far more beautiful with a cheerful smile, but he especially liked seeing her angry; her feistiness was what he enjoyed the most about her.

But soon, he would see another side to Rei. A side that he would make sure no other man would ever get the opportunity to see once he staked his claim over her. He wanted to see her underneath him, eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she cried out his name over in over in ecstasy.

And now that she had agreed to be his mate, he no longer needed to wait.

Cupping both sides of her face in his large hands, Demigra leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers. He swallowed down her gasp as his lips hungrily devoured hers, and he even roughly nipped at her lower lip before seizing the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth.

At first, Rei was too shocked to move. One minute she and Demigra were talking, the next he had pushed her against the wall and was _kissing_ her. She had never been kissed before, but she had always pictured her first kiss would have been slow and romantic, like in those cheesy romance movies she loved to occasionally watch, but Demigra's lips were entirely different from what she had expected out of her first kiss. They were rough and she could feel the carnal lust he had for her as he craned her neck back just a bit to allow his tongue deeper access into her mouth. He had inserted his tongue inside without even asking for permission, and Rei responded by instinctively trying to push him away out of fear of the unknown. Her attempts at breaking away from him were futile as he continued to hold her steady, refusing to allow her to end the kiss until he was fully ready.

His tongue encouraged hers to engage in a languid dance, and soon she silently agreed by shyly mingling her tongue with his. He tasted faintly of the wine he had drunk earlier, and his kiss was more intoxicating than any alcohol she had ever consumed. If it wasn't for the fact that breathing was necessary, Rei would have continued to allow him to ravage her lips with his, but the dizziness that swirled across her vision probed her to finally pull away.

This time, Demigra allowed the girl to bring some distance between them so she could catch her breath. Smirking triumphantly, he watched as her cheeks continued to burn brightly underneath the glow of the candles, and he could see that his sensual kiss had made her go weak in the knees.

"Are you finally willing to admit that you captivated by me, Rei Tukiko?" he asked in a haughty tone, eliciting a sharp glare from the tiny woman in front of him.

"I said I would be your bride," Rei answered after a moment, running a hand through her hair to push her bangs out from in front of her eyes, "but it doesn't mean I will _ever_ love you."

A glimmer of amusement twinkled in his eye at her words, and he cocked his chin up while looking down at her with arms folded over his chest. "I'm fairly certain that you already do; you're just too stubborn for your own good. You don't want to feel like you've turned your back on your own race by allowing yourself to have feelings for the enemy, but rest assured that you are doing a great favor for everyone by agreeing to marry me and giving me a child. If anything, think of all this as repentance for your actions."

That felt worse than a punch to the gut. But if there was anything that she had learned from living with Demigra these past six months, it was that there was no point in arguing with him. "Well, um," Rei stuttered, as she tried to slip away from him and head to the door. "It's been a lovely evening, Master Demigra, but your fiancé is rather tired and needs to rest. Just let me know when we need to have the wedding."

Just as her hand landed on the doorknob, Demigra's arm was snaked around her waist and pulling her back towards him. "Not so fast, my dear," he chuckled under his breath, "the wedding can wait, but we really should get started on getting you preparing for a child. It may take several attempts and I don't have time to wait."

Rei bit her lower lip as Demigra continued to hold her against his chest, and her heart refused to settle down as his breath tickled the back of her neck. Perhaps it just didn't register to her earlier that giving him a child would mean that she would actually have to, well, _sleep_ with him. She hadn't realized that this was such an urgent matter to him and it didn't look like he was going to give her any time to mentally prepare for such a task.

"I'm still a virgin, you know," Rei admitted quietly, wanting nothing more than to shove him away and flee from this castle, her fate, and Demigra himself.

"Oh, I know," he answered as he took her earlobe in between his lips, nibbling on it gently until a flurry of goosebumps danced along her spine. "That was obvious in the way you returned my kiss. You're quite inexperienced."

Shivering from the way he teased her ear, Rei tried so hard to wiggle out of his arms but his grip on her was too tight and he just wasn't' budging. "What I'm trying to say, Master Demigra, is that I'm not used to being touched or kissed," she continued, her voice laced with fear and uncertainty, "and I'm just not ready for things like this."

"Do not worry, my dear," he whispered before tugging her towards the bed, "I will be gentle with you. Oh, and you do not have to call me Master Demigra. You will be my queen soon. Just Demigra will do."

 _That's beside the point!_ Rei wanted to scream as he ushered her over to the edge of the bed before he sat down on it, patting the seat next to him. Although he was indirectly telling her to sit beside him, Rei remained standing before taking a single step backwards. "Demigra," she mumbled, unable to look down at him, "I really don't think I can do something like this so suddenly. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend and this is all so new to me."

The demon god wasn't having any of it as he grabbed her by the waist and forced her to sit down on his lap. Rei released a short gasp but it was immediately silenced as Demigra's lips covered her own. His sharp fangs grazed her lower lip where he nipped at her gently, and Rei's initial response was to, once again, try and push him away.

The way she kept resisting him made him want her all the more. He could tell in the way that she had both of her eyes closed that she was at least enjoying things to a certain extent, but her inexperience and caution towards him made her hesitant to allow herself to simply give into him. She would soon be surrendering to him one way or another, and Demigra knew exactly how he could make that happen.

He broke the kiss, only to latch his lips onto the base of her neck where he sucked on the skin tenderly. Shivering in response, Rei kept her hands planted firmly on both of his broad shoulders. "Please...Demigra, don't do this to me," Rei begged, but the way she soon had her arms wrapping around the back of his neck made him inclined to believe that her words contradicted her body's desires.

He then positioned her so that she was now straddling his waist and her thighs were locked around his hips. It was such a provocative position, and Rei couldn't help but grow self-conscious as Demigra lifted his head away from her neck to stare at her with lust filled eyes. "It's all right, Rei," he soothed her in a voice as smooth as velvet, hands running up and down her back in a gentle motion. It was hard to believe that those gentle hands had been the same pair of fists that had beaten Yuki over and over until his face was hardly recognizable. "Just give in. I will guide you through this. I promise it will be enjoyable."

After gazing into his eyes for a moment, Rei offered him a short nod. He was the kind of man that just wouldn't take "no" for an answer, and the sooner she realized that, the sooner this night would be over. No amount of apologies could undo the sinful act she was about to commit with Demigra, but at least she could rest at ease tonight knowing that Demigra would keep to his word and rescue her friends from their perilous fate in that horrible, alternate dimension.

Demigra's lips were soon assaulting hers again, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, as his hands began to unzip the back of her gown. The chilly air of the room tickled her exposed back and she leaned into his body a bit more for warmth as he tugged the dress off her shoulders. It was at that moment that she noticed something thick and hard throbbing inside of his pants, rubbing up against her upper thigh, and she froze when she realized what it was.

Even from inside his pants, she could tell that he was much _larger_ than the average human. The fear came crashing back down on her, and Rei was so focused on the feeling of his bulge near her crotch that she didn't even realize that he had pulled her dress down to her waist and that her black, lacy bra was now exposed to his view.

"Ah!" She squeaked, throwing her arms over her chest to conceal her modesty. Not even Trunks or Yuki had seen Rei in anything less than her pajamas, and having a male's eyes gaze upon her exposed body made her uneasy-especially since it was Demigra.

"Do not hide yourself from me," he instructed her calmly before peeling her arms away from her chest. "You belong to me now and there is nothing of yours that I cannot see or touch."

With a sigh, Rei allowed her arms to drop to her sides, albeit reluctantly. She had thought she had grown accustomed to the fact that she was Demigra's property, but he had never asked her to do anything indecent until tonight. Why, of all things, did he have to request something like _this?_

Demigra rested his cheek against her chest, listening to the loud thumping of her heartbeat, and smirked at the sound. "I can tell your nervous, but please try to relax a little bit. It will be much more enjoyable for both of us if you are less tense," he told her before planting a kiss on her collarbone.

Relaxing was much easier said than done, especially since he was now grinding his groin against her panties. The way his erection pressed against her center caused a myriad of sensations to swirl through her body, both perplexing her and exciting her. Her mind, still in control of her actions, kept reminding her that this was a bad idea and giving into his needs would only further damage her pride in the future. Her body, desperately wanting her to ignore her brain, encouraged her that what she was feeling was natural and maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to explore her hidden desires for the demon god.

In the end, the choice wasn't up to her. Demigra flipped her on her back, mouth claiming hers in a heated kiss once more, as his hands busied themselves by pulling off her slinky gown until it was all the way down past her ankles. The redhead released her mouth from his so he could stare down at the beauty underneath him. She looked so pure, so innocent, and it was plain to see that no man had ever gotten this far with her. She reminded him of a beautiful, blossoming flower; a flower that he couldn't wait to pluck.

He loosened his collar before unbuttoning his coat and shrugging it off his shoulders. The white, button down shirt he wore underneath complimented his stature, and underneath the thin material of his garment Rei could see the bulge of his strong biceps. His pale skin looked soft to the touch, and before she even realized it, she was reaching out her fingers to trace the red markings underneath his eyes. Such a tender gesture made Demigra arch an eyebrow in her direction, perplexed at her sudden affection towards him. Wasn't she pushing him away just moments prior?

Embarrassed by the look he was giving her, she pulled her hand away and instead twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Demigra finished unbuttoning his shirt, only to toss it on the floor along with her dress. This was the first time Rei had even seen him shirtless, and it was impossible to look away from his muscular build. She should have expected nothing less than flawless from a god; his muscles had been toned to perfection and apparently being locked away for over 75 million years didn't have the slightest effect on his figure.

"I can see that my body is to your liking," the male teased her, enjoying the way she puffed out her cheeks in a pouty manner as glared up at him. She didn't say anything in her defense, mostly because once again Demigra's lips were upon hers as he snuck his hands behind her back to unhook her bra with ease.

He peeled the undergarment off of her before bringing his hands to cup her plump mounds gently. Rei squeaked into his lips, prompting him to pull away from her so he could marvel at her bashful expression. He had warned her earlier that there was nothing on her body that he wasn't allowed to touch, but Rei was still shocked nonetheless to have his hands upon her.

He offered her breasts a gentle squeeze before bending his head down to seize one of her nipples in between his lips, and Rei squirmed underneath him in response. "D-Don't do that!" She pleaded, but her cries fell upon deaf ears as he ignored her protests and began to swirl his tongue around her rosy pink bud.

While he sucked on one of her nipples, he didn't want its twin feeling left out so he began to squeeze and pluck the other one with his free hand. Soft mewls escaped Rei's lips, startled by her own sensitivity to Demigra's ministrations.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Demigra asked as he lifted his head away from her chest for a just moment before he grazed his teeth along her puckered peak.

She could only muster a short nod before he bit down just a bit harder, sending a shockwave of both pain and pleasure throughout her entire body.

Continuing to tease and nip at her swollen breasts, his fingers began to trail down her sides, stopping just before the hem of her black panties. He then slowly dipped his hand in between her legs, inside of her underwear, only to discover that she was already wet from merely having her breasts toyed with.

"My, my, my, what a naughty girl," he chuckled under his breath before he rubbed a single digit against her highly sensitive clit. Rei arched her back and let out a soft moan as he rubbed her center, hands gripping tightly onto the white bedsheets underneath her.

He propped himself up on his elbow, keeping his eyes trained on her expression so he could watch her face contort into a look of pure bliss as he brought her to her first orgasm. He continued stroking her slit, marveling in the fact that every motion made her grow wetter and wetter, until he finally slid one of his fingers into her opening. He was careful not to insert his finger into her too deep just yet, not wanting to inflict any pain in her lower region just yet.

A second finger joined in the mixture, and soon his fingers were pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. "Demigraaaa," Rei whimpered out as something began to build in the depths of her womanhood. Warmth enveloped her body, and Rei tensed as an overpowering wave of pleasure crashed down on her. She let out a tiny scream, her voice drawling out just a bit, as she continued to grip onto the bedsheets. And just as quickly as that powerful sensation took over her, it soon subsided, leaving her lightheaded and slightly out of breath.

"That was a beautiful sight," Demigra commented as he pulled out his hand from her panties, only to bring it to his mouth so he could lick her nectar off his fingers.

Rei's cheeks continued to blush brightly, as she stared up at him through half-lidded eyes. "What...just happened?"

Baffled by such an ignorant question, Demigra hadn't counted on her not having any knowledge of sex and the process of reproduction. "I made you cum, my dear," he explained before he tucked the strap of her underwear underneath his fingers so he could pull them down. "Genitals are highly sensitive. When touched a certain way, they respond positively and it causes an orgasm. Don't worry-I intend to get you very accustomed to cumming by the time the night is over."

Such erotic words had Rei's pulse quickening all the more, especially when Demigra pried her thighs apart so he could examine her maidenhood from up close. "Ah! Please don't! Oh, this is so embarrassing," she whined before covering her face with her hands. No one had ever seen her intimate parts like this, and the embarrassment threatened to consume her. Paying no mind to her attempts at being modest, he lowered his head in between her legs, inhaling the sweet scent of her heat.

He positioned himself in front of her, placing her thighs over his shoulders, before he flickered out his tongue to sample a taste of her essence. Rei shivered as his hot breath brushed against her core, and soon she was entangling her fingers in his thick red hair as he began to lave her pearl with his tongue.

"Demigra! Oh, that feels so good..." she cried out as his lips curled around her labia, sucking on it gently. That same pressure from before began to build up inside her, and now that she knew what to expect from it, she allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of Demigra's tongue as he licked and teased her delicate flower. To further add to her pleasure, he shoved his finger back into her warm entrance, probing deep inside of her as he listened to her pleas as she begged him for more.

One particular suckle threw her over the edge, and once again Rei was cumming thanks to Demigra's expert hands and skillful tongue. She panted heavily, desperately trying to regain her breath as her body temperature began to rise, as he lapped down her juices. She tasted like honey, and Demigra found himself addicted to her sweetness. He finally pulled away, wiped his mouth against the back of his hand, as he grinned down at her.

"That's two orgasms back to back," he said, taking pride in the way he had made her scream out in ecstasy without hardly any effort, "How about you return the favor before the main event?"

Rei wasn't sure what he meant, but she could only throw out a guess that he wanted her to touch him as he quickly shed himself of his pants and let them slump down to the floor. He stood at the foot of the bed, his manhood fully erect, and Rei's eyes widened ever so slightly at his impressive girth. She had never actually seen a naked man up close and personal before, and the thought of having that inside her made her recoil away from him and cower onto the far corner of the bed.

Demigra crawled back onto the bed, prowling towards her like a predator cornering its prey, before grabbing her ankle, pulling her towards him with ease. "I hope you're not thinking of getting cold feet on me now, Rei," Demigra grunted out before he reached for her hand to bring it atop of his throbbing member. "Can't you see what you're doing to me? I have never lusted after a woman like this ever before."

He was as hard as a rock, reaching beyond nine or ten inches, and Rei was fairly certain that something that large would never fit inside of her. Demigra lay down on his back, resting his head against a pillow, as he held Rei's hand firmly against his manhood. "Touch me, Rei," he commanded her. He guided her hands up and down along his shaft, showing her how liked to be stroked, before he pulled his hand away and allowed her full control.

Although nervous, Rei continued to run her hands along his length just how he had showed her. She wasn't sure if she was doing a satisfactory job, but when she looked up at his face and saw that his chest was rising up and down with each heavy breath that he took, she realized that she must have been doing _something_ right to get him to look so relaxed.

He was too thick and she couldn't even wrap her entire hand around his member, but she still tried to add a bit more pressure to her motions as she squeezed him gently. He gave a short grunt of approval and Rei kept that up for just a few more moments before Demigra spoke up.

"Put it in your mouth," he told her, and Rei's stomach flip-flopped at his command. Doing something like that just felt so inappropriate and _dirty_ , but she was in no position to deny him of his needs. Without complaining, she bent her head down and took his head into her mouth. Demigra sighed in contentment at the feeling of her lips against his cock, and he reached out a hand to press her head down further onto him, forcing more of himself into her mouth.

"Now suck on it." His voice had a bit of urgency to it as he closed his eyes, ready to see how competent his new fiancée was at pleasuring him.

Not wanting to disappoint, Rei took as much of him into her mouth as she could without choking. She bobbed her head back and forth along his length before swiping her tongue against his tip. She kept this up for a few minutes until she could hear a deep growl rumbling out from the back of Demigra's throat. He dug his nails into her scalp as he could feel himself getting closer and closer with every passing moment. Rei flinched from the pain of his sharp nails, but chose to remain quiet as to not disturb him from his focus. She nibbled on his head before bringing her hands to his shaft where she stroked him as fast as her hands could move.

"Hnngh, _fuck_ ," he hissed through gritted teeth as he reached his peak. Without holding himself back, he jetted his hot juices into her mouth and didn't give her so much as a warning of his release. Rei let out a muffled shriek as he spilled himself into her mouth, and she cringed before begrudgingly swallowing down every last drop of his cum. It was an unusual taste-not necessarily fowl, per se-but it had definitely caught her off guard.

" _Mmmm_ , good girl, Rei," he groaned out as he watched her wiped away at some of his thick cream that had trickled down her chin. It felt odd to be praised for doing something so lewd, but Rei thought it would be best to keep her comments to herself.

After a moment, she sat up and looked down at him with frightened eyes. "So...um...what now?" It was a dumb question considering she knew just what, exactly, was going to happen next, but she was still hoping Demigra would guide her throughout the whole process.

The only thing she knew about sex was that the sole purpose it served was to produce children. She knew that it was supposed to hurt and that it would hurt _a lot_. Seeing the size of Demigra's groin had made her grow all the more uneasy. He wasn't human, after all, and she could only guess that she would have a hard time fitting his thickness into her.

Seeing her apprehension, Demigra leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will not lie to you. This will indeed be painful for you, but I promise that the pain will soon subside," he consoled her before urging her to lie down on her back.

He crawled atop of her tiny frame, towering over her with his brawny build, as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he said, and she did as she was told.

His tip grazed her warm entrance, but Demigra did not permit himself to enter inside just yet. Instead, he brought his lips to her ear and breathed out sweet words to calm her nerves. "Everything will be fine, my love. Trust me. If it hurts too much, just close your eyes and call my name."

She was surprised to learn just how much power his words had over her, and soon she was wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to pull him close to her. "It's okay, Demigra. I'm ready."

Without further ado, Demigra pushed himself inside of her with one rough shove, shattering her virgin barrier, and making her scream out in pain. He was stretching her walls past their limit, and her tight channel was squeezing his cock to the point of madness. She was so incredibly tight, and Demigra had to clench his jaw tightly to keep himself from cumming right then and there. It would have been a shame to finish before they even got started.

Although he was already greatly enjoying himself, he could see the look of sheer pain reflected in his lover's face as she tried so hard to keep herself from crying. If he had even a glimmer of compassion in his heart, he would have felt guilty for making his bride-to-be cry, but he was a demon who had no use for such emotions. This was strictly business to him and allowing himself to feel remorse over making her cry would only show that he was weaker than he expected.

And yet, he couldn't fight against the desire to comfort her as he kissed her tears away. "The pain will be over soon," he reassured her, and Rei just weakly nodded in response. Her whole body felt like it was about to rip into pieces, but there it was too late to back out now. The intimacy of this whole situation, the feeling of their bodies becoming one, stirred something within Rei and she leaned her head up to plant a tender kiss upon his lips.

He was right. She _definitely_ had feelings for him, whether she truly wanted to admit it or not.

He gave her a few moments to grow accustomed to his size, but the way his cock pulsed inside of her reminded him that he didn't have time to just sit around and wait for her to toughen up. So with movements as slow as he could possibly go, Demigra slid himself out of her before sheathing himself right back in. Rei whimpered quietly, eyes sealed shut, as she scraped her nails along his shoulders.

"Demigra, it hurts," she muttered, clinging onto him tighter.

"I know," he replied, continuing to rock his hips in a slow, gentle rhythm. "Just say my name."

Doing as she was told, she quietly let out a soft mumble of his name over and over. "Demi…gra... _Demigra_..."

He buried himself a little bit deeper into her, and breathed gently through his nostrils as her walls tightened around him a bit more. Rei let out a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan, and he shoved himself in a bit harder in hopes of getting a similar reaction out of her.

Demigra was right. Although it had taken a few minutes, the pain was slowly disappearing. The tip of his member kept rubbing against a particular spot deep within her; a spot that felt extra nice whenever he pressed up against it. Soon, she was no longer whimpering out his name in pain but soon crying out in anticipation as she rocked her hips in sync with his.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Demigra!" she cried out, her breathing growing labored.

He kept pounding into her, his thrusts growing harder and rougher, as he, too, began to groan from the overwhelming pleasure from the friction of their bodies. He tucked an arm underneath her thigh before throwing her leg over his shoulder, allowing for deeper penetration as he plummeted his manhood into her at a rapid pace.

Rei could hardly believe just how amazing she was feeling despite the raw pain that had assaulted her lower region moments before. The deeper he forced himself inside, the more she craved him. She threw her head back against the pillow and let out a loud scream as her body convulsed with spasms of delight as she came for the third time that night.

Her walls clamped down on his member as she climaxed, and soon her intense cries were dimmed by his own echoes of delight as he was pushed to his limit. He spilled his seed inside of her, pupils dilated as he was hurtled into a state of pure bliss. His breath came in heavy pants and he pulled out of her just long enough to regain his composure. It had been a long time since he had mated with anyone. He had done so many years in the past, not for the purpose of reproduction but simply for his own selfish pleasure, but nothing had felt as nearly as amazing as being inside of Rei. In fact, he was still craving her to the point of insanity, and he knew he had to have her again.

Without giving her a moment to breathe, he pulled her up by her arms and forced her to get down on her hands and knees in front of him. Rei, clearly spent from their previous endeavors, wasn't sure if she could handle another round. "Demigra, can't we take a break for a moment?" she asked, the need for rest evident in the shakiness of her breath.

"Just keep quiet and enjoy it. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to make you mine? I've had my eye on you for a long time, Rei Tukiko," he growled, his tone cold and threatening and dripping with his raw need for her. Rei's heart fluttered at the sound of his words, and Demigra was unable to see the small smile that pulled up the corner of her lips as his tip grazed her core. And then he plunged into her from behind, hands planted firmly on both sides of her hips, as he thrust into her roughly. He didn't bother taking things slow and gentle this time—she was more than warmed up to him by now—and he fully allowed himself to give into his primal instincts, letting his body determine how he was going to ride her.

" _Demigra_!" Rei panted, his name a silent prayer on her lips.

Rei was such a beautiful woman, and tonight she was all his. He would allow no other name to pass from her lips from that moment on, and he would do whatever it took to keep her eternally bound to him. Never in his life had he wanted a human to become his so badly, and the thought of how strongly he needed her almost frightened him. He knew he had to keep to his word and release her friends from their eternal prison, but as long as they never tried to take her away from him, he would permit them to live.

His hand reached out to cup her breasts and he fondled them with great care, giving extra special attention to her hardened nipples as he pinched and kneaded them until she was begging him for more. "Demigra, I'm about to cum again!" Rei warned, her hair falling over her eyes in a blanket of ebony as she bit down on the pillow in front of her. Ah, if only her friends could see her now. She had been tainted by her lust for him, and maybe keeping her by his side would be easier than he thought. He just needed to keep fulfilling her every desire to keep her yearning for him, and maybe someday she would eventually lose the desire to leave this castle.

"Tell me you want me, Rei," he whispered into her ear as he bent over her naked form, fingers traveling down to the precious pearl in between her legs so he could rub her tenderly.

Her hips began to rock in sync with his as he slammed into her, and the unbridled passion began to engulf her body once again as another orgasm awaited her.

"I…I want you," she replied, her toes beginning to curl as her walls constricted tightly around his member. Just a little more was all she needed to come undone…

"Tell me that you belong to me. Tell me that you are _mine_ ," he ground out through gritted teeth, his own release just beyond the horizon. Her clit was now swollen from his touch, and sweat began to bead around her forehead. Even in her frenzied state, Rei still had kept her wits about her this entire time. 'Love' and 'Lust' were two different things, and all this time Rei had spent worrying about her feelings for this man was probably a feeling of miniscule affectionate layered underneath months and months of sexual frustration. She knew she didn't love Demigra, and part of her had known that all along.

But…that wasn't to say she didn't completely _hate_ him. And who knows? Maybe someday, she _could_ grow to love him. Underneath that monstrous façade, Demigra at least had a sliver of compassion hidden within the recesses of his heart or else he would have never offered to free Goku and the others. He could have easily taken her as his bride without her consent, but he had chosen to take the benevolent route and gave her a choice.

Knowing Demigra, it was probably just a ploy to get her to succumb to him willingly, and he could have only feigned his kind-hearted demeanor for reasons unbeknownst to her. But at least she could hold onto that little ray of hope that she was at least _somewhat_ special to him, and that maybe they could learn to understand one another in the future.

"I'm yours, Demigra!" Rei shouted as she shook with uncontrolled gratification as the power of orgasm left her breathless.

That was all Demigra needed to hear as he fired himself into her again, filling her up to the top with his juices, as his nails bit into her flesh. He let out a sharp hiss until he finished unloading himself before he finally withdrew from her, only to collapse on his back beside her.

Completely exhausted, Rei, too, collapsed onto the bed as she struggled to steady her erratic breathing. Hopefully that was going to be the last of it for tonight; her nether region felt raw and sore and she knew she would have fainted before she could have gone at it again.

Demigra wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to close to his broad chest, as he inhaled the scent from her hair while he nuzzled his face into her locks. "You are mine, Rei. Now and forever," he told her, and even without saying so, Rei knew that it was true.

He hadn't captured her heart fully yet, but she knew that he had already indirectly locked shackled around her soul. He had seized hold of her freedom, her mind, her pride, and even now her innocence. But as long as it was on her own terms, she would someday give him a piece of her heart.

Demigra exhaled a heavy breath as he lightly caressed her bare back. "Tomorrow, I will release your friends. I cannot guarantee that you will ever see them again, but you can sleep peacefully knowing that they are alive."

"That's really more than I could ever ask for," the Time Patroller responded before she finally closed her eyes, allowing the exhaustion to wash over her body and put her into a deep sleep. Demigra was amazed that the woman could fall asleep in his arms so easily, but he could tell that their exertions had completely wore her out. Her sleeping face was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and her peacefulness made his heart splinter with remorse.

For the first time in his life, he actually felt regret for hurting somebody. And at that moment, he realized that this woman was sure to be his undoing.

* * *

"Tokemi! Come downstairs! Dinner is ready!" Rei called out from the kitchen, the smell of deliciously baked chicken wafting through the entire cottage. Her long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a bit of sauce stuck to her cheek before she wiped it away with her thumb.

Seconds later, a tiny little girl skipped out of her bedroom from the top of the staircase, hair pulled back in two pigtails. "What's for dinner tonight, mommy?" she asked in a high pitched, peppy voice. She looked to be no more than six years old, and her face was a splitting image of Rei. Her hair, however, was the color of fire and it was plain to see just who she belonged to.

"I made your favorite!" Rei said with a chipper smile, "Chicken and creamy macaroni and cheese!"

Tokemi threw up her arms dramatically while shouting a loud, "Hooray!" before taking her seat at the large table in the dining hall. Rei filled up her daughter's plate with food before sliding it in front of her. Rei's life had certainly become a lot livelier since Tokemi came along, and the whole world seemed to have grown a bit brighter as well.

Years ago, Demigra had kept to his word and released Goku, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time from their banishment into the other realm. However, his plan had completely backfired on him. Goku ended up attacking him and as much as the demon god tried to defend himself, he was just no match for the Kakarot. Goku had even told Rei months later in confidence that he felt that Demigra was holding himself back from the fight and he could tell the demon god wasn't fighting at his full strength, but he chose not to question it at the time. Demigra had been defeated, and order was eventually brought back to the world.

Demigra didn't die during his final battle with Goku. No, he was much too stubborn to die. Instead, he simply vanished from sight and wasn't heard from again. At first, Rei thought that he had possibly locked himself away from the world, away from his shame, but part of her believed that he would one day return to her.

Tokemi had never met her father, but Rei wasn't one to keep secrets from her daughter. She told her that her father had been a horrible man, but that he still had his good points. She had also told her that she fallen in love with her father as much as she tried to fight it, and that her heart would forever belong to him, no matter where he was. However, Rei was certain Demigra would have had a fit if he had seen that his child had turned out to be full human without a single ounce of demonic blood coursing through her veins. Rei wondered if maybe Tokemi would eventually unlock some supernatural powers of her own, but the little girl couldn't even fly, let alone shown any signs of being a Saiyan.

But that's exactly the way Rei wanted things. She didn't want her daughter to be born with the curse of her father's mistakes. She didn't want her daughter to be ridiculed for her bloodline, so when she was finally born, Rei fled to an island far away where no one knew her. TokiToki City and her brief time locked away in Demigra's castle was no more than a distant memory, and she was able to start a new life with her baby girl. Yuki was the only one she had told about her whereabouts. After Demigra's defeat, her precious friend returned to her side and even offered to help her care for her child. After all, being a single mother was a hard thing to do, but Rei insisted she could do it on her own and Yuki decided to take her place as a Time Patroller in TokiToki City. He occasionally checked in on Rei, but he tried his best to accept her wishes and let her live a peaceful life away from fighting.

Before she had realized it, years had passed and her tranquil life with Tokemi continued on. If it wasn't for the fact that she missed Demigra-his eyes, his touch, his voice, his _everything_ -then Rei could have lived the rest of her days without ever frowning. And yet, she continued to hold onto the belief that he wasn't truly gone and he would find his way back to her when he was ready.

"Mommy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Little Tokemi asked as she watched her mother wipe away a few stray tears from her eyes.

Forcing a smile upon her face, Rei reached out her hand to ruffle the red curls on her daughter's head. "Mommy's fine!" she answered while shrugging her shoulders, "I was just thinking of old memories..."

Every time she thought about Demigra, her heart would ache. She stabbed her fork into the chicken, sighing, as she suddenly lost her appetite. She hated worrying Tokemi, but sometimes it was hard pretending like nothing was wrong.

Demigra had captured her heart, and it pained her to think she'd never get it back.

The doorbell rang, and Tokemi immediately dropped her spoon and scooted out of her chair, only to skip over to the front door. "I'll get it!" she piped out.

Rei shook her head lightly, wondering how such a small girl could have so much energy.

Rei wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her purple cardigan before sliding out of her chair. Yuki was one of the only visitors they ever got, save for the mail man every morning, and she thought it to be best to go greet their guest before Tokemi chatted their ears off being the hyperactive little girl that she was.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tokemi cried out as she darted back into the dining room, a big, goofy grin upon her cute, round face. " _Daddy's home!"_

Rei's jaw immediately flew open at those words, unable to believe what she was hearing. _Demigra was here? It couldn't be true!_ Before she realized, she was dashing towards the front door before she came face to face with the lover from her past as he stood in the doorway.

He looked the same as before—his hair was still tall, his clothes were still as extravagant as they were when he ruled over the universe, and he still wore that same, devilish smirk on his face that he always had. "I'm back, Rei," he said in his usual gruff voice as he outstretched a hand towards her. If it wasn't for Tokemi's warm hand entwining her fingers through her own, Rei would have assumed that she was dreaming. She glanced down at her daughter before slowly sliding her gaze back over to her husband, a sheen of tears glistening over her eyes as she greeted the man before her with a bow.

"Welcome home," she said before flinging herself into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A happy family. A couple, deeply in love, with their daughter, Tokemi, living happily by the sea. It was a vision of perfection; a vision of happiness and peacefulness. But a vision was all it was…

Rei awoke in Demigra's bed, tears slipping down from the corners of her eyes, as she realized that the happy family she dreamed of was nothing but an illusion her mind had created while she slept. Goku and the others hadn't actually escaped from their imprisonment and they hadn't actually defeated Demigra. Even Tokemi, her daughter with the fiery red hair, wasn't real.

It was all a dream. Just a happy little dream.

Rei wiped her tears away as she rolled over to face Demigra, only to find that he was no longer sleeping beside her. Gods didn't need to sleep, of course, but Demigra had purposely chosen to lay by Rei's side until she fell asleep each and every night since she had first accepted his marriage proposal. It wasn't surprising to her that he wouldn't lay beside her for more than an hour at a time but it still made her heart sink when she saw he wasn't there whenever she woke up.

It had only been a week since Demigra asked for her hand in marriage. The wedding would probably be taking place soon and Rei would have been lying if she had said she wasn't at least a _little_ bit looking forward to it. She and Demigra had made love a week ago and it had been the most invigorating night of her entire life. With his body, he had temporarily made her forget how evil he was and the terrible things he had done to her and her friends. He had swept her off her feet and showed her a side to him that no one else had ever had the pleasure of seeing. After such an intimate night as that one, it was impossible for her to keep hating him. Did she love him? She wasn't sure. But the one thing she did know was that the night they first made love would forever be embedded into her memory.

Rei's hands trailed down her stomach and she sighed lightly as she realized it was still flat. Dreams of bearing a demon child had constantly flooded Rei's mind this past week, but she had shown no signs of actually being pregnant yet. Well, that was expected since _only_ a week had passed but because Demigra's genes were far from human, she wondered if the process of child bearing would be drastically different from a regular human pregnancy or not. Would she get pregnant faster? Would she be in a lot of pain? Would it still take nine months for her to give birth? She didn't have the faintest idea and she wasn't sure if Demigra knew, either.

In her dream, she had named her daughter _Tokemi_. It was a beautiful name and she commended her dream self for thinking of such a pretty name. Perhaps if the child ended up being female, she could suggest the name to Demigra to see what he would think.

She groaned as she bundled herself up underneath the warm, silky bedsheets, scolding herself for even thinking that she and Demigra would be normal parents. Unlike her dream, there was no way she and her husband could live a happy little life by the sea with their precious little daughter. No, Demigra had made it very clear that the only reason he wanted a child was so that they could carry on his legacy should something happen to him. He had no plans of being a loving parent and he would probably want to have nothing to do with the child until it was old enough to train for battle. But what if the child didn't have any special powers? What if the child turned out to be an ordinary human, just like the Tokemi in her dream? Would he dispose of the child? Would he end up disposing of Rei as well for giving him a worthless heir?

So many negative thoughts swirled around her mind as she found it impossible to fall back asleep. She tossed and turned in the large bed, wishing she could just go back to her dreams; back to the place where she was actually _happy_. Thankfully, she eventually managed to slip back into an unconscious state as a myriad of dreams filled her head once again. She once again dreamed of their little cottage by the ocean, both Demigra and Tokemi by her side, as they sat down at the table enjoying a scrumptious meal. It was a pleasant dream, one filled with love and happiness. But like all dreams, it eventually came to an end as well.

Rei awoke to see a very stern Demigra standing by her bed side, eyes gazing down at her with his arms folded over his broad chest. "Get up, Rei," he said in a firm voice that was far from the sweet, gentle tone he had used with her in her dream. Rei slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily before yawning. Demigra reached for her arm, curled his fingers around her tiny wrist, and nearly yanked her out of bed. "There is no time to waste. We have work to do."

Rei's chest tightened at his harsh tone as she nodded slowly, allowing the male to practically drag her out of bed. Even though she was his bride-to-be, he still treated her like she was his prisoner—like his _tool—_ and still expected her to help him alter the past on a daily basis. There was so much work to be done to ensure that no one would ever be able to double-cross him, and Rei frowned knowing that there was no way she could go against his wishes.

He didn't love her. He wasn't the sweet and caring husband that she saw in her dreams. He was a monster who only cared about himself and his diabolical plans for the universe. And deep down she knew that there was nothing she could do to change that.

A few weeks had passed and nothing had really changed. Rei would wake up, get dressed, and travel through multiple dimensions alongside her fiancé until he was done with his work for the day. Most days would be uneventful and all Demigra would do would be to sit back and watch scenes play out in front of him without feeling any need to interfere. Some days, although far and few, Demigra would feel decide to step in and make small changes to the world's timeline. Rei, too frightened to step out of line and stop him from drastically making any changes, would simply stand and watch from afar. She would bite her lower lip and cast her eyes to the ground, wondering how she and the others could eventually fix the damage Demigra had caused to this universe. She was a Time Patroller and it was her duty to protect the stability of all worlds, but for now, she was completely useless. She was helping the enemy by standing around doing nothing, and her heart ached at the thought of it.

She had to remind herself to be patient. Even though Goku was locked away, she still held onto the belief that he would eventually break free from Demigra's grasp and make things right. She just had to wait until that moment and never stop having faith in her friends.

One night in particular, after she and Demigra had traveled through time to do his bidding, Rei crawled into bed alongside her lover, too exhausted to think clearly. She was tired, both mentally and physically, and her dreams were the only place she had found solitude in. She rested her head on her pillow and nearly fell straight to sleep until she felt a gentle hand comb through her hair.

Rei's eyes immediately fluttered open as she looked up to see Demigra running his fingers through her dark hair, a gentle expression on his face. He hadn't touched her affectionately since the one night that they had made love, and Rei's heart skipped a beat as she saw tenderness swirl around in his eyes.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Rei asked quietly, her cheeks tinged with pink as she continued to look up at him.

"Nothing is the matter, my dear," he answered softly, "I was simply admiring your beauty."

She wasn't sure if his words were simply empty compliments with no meaning behind them or not, but either way she found herself growing more and more self-conscious underneath his heated gaze. She had seen that look on his face once before; it was the expression he wore during the time they had made love. She shifted nervously before bringing the bedsheets up to her nose to hide her darkening blush, and Demigra grinned as he watched her suddenly become shy.

"I have something I wanted to tell you, Rei," the Demon God said in a breathy voice, his fingers lightly massaging her scalp as he scooted just a bit closer to her. "Tomorrow, we not be patrolling through time, but instead, we will have our wedding."

Rei gulped nervously at those words, her mind reeling a thousand thoughts per second. He wanted to get married _tomorrow?!_ Even though he had claimed her to be his bride a little over a month ago, he hadn't brought up the topic of a wedding since then. "Isn't getting married tomorrow a little too soon? I mean, a wedding is kind of a big deal. We'll need a cake, a priest, and a wedding dress—"

Demigra pressed a finger against her lips to silence her, chuckling all the while. "Foolish girl. Who do you think I am? With just the snap of my fingers, I can provide you with the most elegant wedding any woman could have ever dreamed of. There is no planning necessary."

Rei did indeed feel foolish for fretting over something like that. For a split second, she had forgotten who her groom was exactly and that Demigra had the entire universe at his fingertips. And yet, even if he gave her the most extravagant gown to wear on their special day, even if he gave her the largest diamond in the world for her to wear on her finger, even if they had a grand ceremony and fancy reception, none of it would really matter. Her friends and family wouldn't be able to share this special moment with her. In fact, _no one_ would.

As a child, Rei had always dreamed of her wedding way. She had always wondered kind of a man fate had chosen to be her husband in the future, but she had always pictured herself being a beautiful, blushing bride surrounded by all of her loved ones. Weddings were a reason to celebrate and they were always full of smiles, laughter, music, and delicious food. But what would her wedding with Demigra be like? Probably nothing at all like she had imagined. With only the servants to attend, she imagined that it would be dull and bland as they exchanged meaningless vows.

Demigra didn't love her; he wasn't an ideal husband at all. And yet, she was going to marry him tomorrow and it pained her to think like that. "That's all right. We can just have a tiny wedding. It doesn't need to be extravagant at all," she said with a sigh. With none of her friends there to celebrate with her, there really was no need to have anything fancy.

"Do not worry, my dear," Demigra said, disrupting her from her thoughts as he read the worried expression on her face. She wore her heart on her sleeve—it wasn't hard to see that she was troubled by everything. "I do not expect you to be happy over being married to me. I do not expect you to love me, either. The only thing I expect of you is loyalty. Marry me and give me a child; that is the only thing I ask."

His words didn't ease her worries at all. In fact, they only made her feel even worse. "Yes…Of course," was all Rei said as she rolled over so that her back was now facing him. She didn't want him to see the tears that stung the corner of her eyes; she had too much pride for that.

Demigra simply watched the girl as she trembled lightly. Even without her saying anything, he knew she was crying. Humans were such complicated creatures and there was no way he could ever hope to understand them and their fleeting emotions, and yet, knowing that his bride-to-be was in tears left him feeling unsettled. He must have said something wrong but he was not the type to ever apologize.

"You are angry at me for forcing you into marriage," the Demon God said quietly as he rested both of his hands on his lap, afraid that his touch might bring her more pain.

Rei remained silent. She knew that if she tried to speak, all of the words would get caught up in her throat and she would end up breaking down. Taking that as a yes, Demigra inched towards her until he was lying down beside her. He draped one arm over her trembling form and pulled her tightly against his chest, his breath ghosting against the back of her neck. "Even if I can't make you love me, I will still do whatever it takes to be a satisfactory husband. I am willing to grant you any wish your heart desires. Within reason, of course." No, he couldn't undo the changes he made to history; however, he did promise to release her friends if she agreed to marry him and give him a child. Shouldn't that have been a reason enough for her to rejoice? "I can also give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

He brought his lips to the back of her neck where he kissed her softly, relishing the way that she shivered underneath his touch. The arm draped over her had now reached over to slightly raise her shirt up just a bit. His palm, cold on her skin, rested directly upon her bare stomach before he began tracing circles around her abdomen with his fingertips. Just by merely touching her, Demigra had made Rei's entire body grow hot. She hated to admit that he had such control over her and that he could make her practically melt into a puddle without even truly trying.

"Just tell me what you want, Rei. I will give you _anything_ ," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. "What is it that you want most?"

Unsure of how to honestly answer him, Rei chose to keep quiet. Whenever Demigra was dragging her around, forcing her to jump around different time paradoxes, Rei wished for nothing more than to get away him. She wanted to go back home. She wanted to see Yuki and save Goku, Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and the rest of her friends who were in peril…But when Demigra was like this-teasing her with his deep, sexy voice and hot, sensual touch-her innermost desires seemed to change. She didn't want to run away and no one else in the universe mattered to her but Demigra. She wanted him touch her. To kiss her. To shower her with love and admiration as they joined their bodies together.

Her conflicting desires frightened her to no end, which was why she had so many reservations about marrying the man that made her question everything she believed in.

"It's all right, Rei," Demigra continued trying to coax the answer out of her as he brought his hands up to lightly cup one of her breasts in his palm. She wasn't wearing a bra—she typically didn't when she slept—which made it all the more fun to tease her. "You can tell me what is that you want."

Rei bit her lower lip as he kneaded her breast with his hand, but when he lightly pinched one of her pert nipples, she couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. He was taunting her, that much she knew, but it was getting harder and harder to fight him. He brought his lips to her shoulder before trailing up to the base of her neck where he planted a few fiery kisses. He sucked gingerly on her soft flesh, loving the taste of her vanilla-flavored skin, before leaving red marks of possession all over her neck. Rei let out soft whimpers as he continued seducing her before finally pleading for him to stop.

"Please don't tease me like this," she begged as her sanity began to slip through her fingers.

"I'm not teasing," Demigra whispered, rolling his tongue over her neck. Her nipples hardened in his grasp, but that wasn't the only part of her that was responding strongly to his touch. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing second as she craved more of what he had to offer her. "All you have to do is tell me what you want."

To push her even further, Demigra released his grasp on her breast before trailing his fingers down to the hem of her panties. Rei's entire body tensed up as his fingers brushed over her panties before they slipped inside of them, right into her wet folds. Rei tried to remain silent but couldn't fight against the soft moans that escaped from her lips. Her voice was like music to his ears, and Demigra loved watching her resistance slowly crumble away. He knew she was weak when it came to him and her body's desires towards him, but he wasn't going to stop until she completely succumbed to him.

With one finger, he rubbed her delicate clit. Rei shut her eyes tightly, desperately trying to block him out. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had such power over her, but she was also in no position to stop him. He kept stroking her center, circling her bead with his finger, before assaulting her neck with his mouth once again. Powerless, Rei began breathing heavier as her body tingled excitedly from his ministrations. To add to her pleasure, Demigra slowly pushed a finger towards her entrance and probed inside gently. Reflexively, Rei spread her legs just a bit to give him easier access. She cursed herself for being so weak, but she somehow felt more relaxed as she entrusted herself to his expert hands.

After adding another finger into her heat, Demigra pumped his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace. Rei moaned out his name as she lost her last bit of control. "Demigra…"

His name was a silent prayer on her lips, and Demigra kissed her neck once more. "Yes, my dear?"

"I…I need you…" she admitted. Although ashamed for saying it, she knew it would have been impossible for her to hold back from him.

Demigra smirked which went unnoticed by the naïve girl beside him. "Oh really?" He taunted, plummeting his fingers even deeper inside of her. "Am I what you desire?"

Rei nodded, unable to find the courage to speak, as she arched her back. He had quickened his pace just a bit and the penetration of his large fingers had her burning with anticipation. He was like a nasty drug-he was terrible for her, and even though her mind knew that, her body still yearned for him. For _all_ of him.

"I need you to tell me exactly what you want, Rei, or else I cannot give it to you," Demigra muttered out, his fingers now slamming in and out of her relentlessly. She was so wet, so _hot._ Oh, what he wouldn't have given to just strip her down, throw her on her back, and fuck her until the break of dawn. And yet, patience was vital in this kind of situation. He had to give her just a taste of what their life could be like together—a life full of passion and lust—to bind her to him. Giving too much too early would only wear her out a lot quicker. "What do you want, Rei?"

"I…I…I want…" Rei paused as she felt herself building to an orgasm. She kept her eyes closed as she pictured his massive manhood inside of her, not just his fingers, and it only heightened her senses even more. She was so strongly attracted to Demigra and he had her in the palm of his hand. Even though she wanted to save her friends and return the world back to its normal, original state, she knew her heart had other strong desires. She wanted _Demigra_. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to pleasure her. But most importantly, she just wanted him to love her. Which was why she cried out for him when she reached her limit.

"I WANT YOU, DEMIGRA!" She screamed out, her body stiffening as she reached a transcendental state. She felt so incredibly amazing as pleasure washed over her entire form, her spirit feeling like it was soaring through the sky. But just as soon as that feeling happened, it immediately subsided.

Demigra pulled his hand away from her before getting up from the bed. Rei, too tired to move, simply remained where she was while trying her best to steady her erratic breathing. It had been over a month since Demigra had last pleasured her, and she had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to cum. But he was no longer embracing her, no longer warming up her body with his, and she felt even emptier than she had before.

"The wedding will be tomorrow," Demigra said as he made his way to the door, "It will take place in the main ballroom. I will have one of my servants assist you with getting ready. We will exchange our vows at sunset." With that said, he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Rei to be locked away by herself in the darkness of his bedroom. Her heart was still racing and her mind was a frazzled mess. Angrily, she picked up her pillow and chucked it forcefully at the door. It simply fell to the floor with a soft sound and Rei could do nothing but glare at the door. She was mad at him for making her question herself, but she was madder at herself for giving into him so easily.

Giving up, she flopped back down on her back, stared up at the ceiling, and thought about what she had said to him earlier. _"I want you, Demigra"._ Why did she want him so badly? He was the enemy! And yet, she couldn't stop the mixed feelings that swirled around in her chest.

Attraction. Lust. Passion.

She knew she was drawn to Demigra and there was nothing she could do about it, but why did her heart feel more attached to him than her body did? She shuddered at the realization as she reached for another pillow and buried her head underneath it.

She was falling in love with Demigra and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

The following morning, Rei awoke to hear a soft knocking on her door. She knew it wasn't Demigra—he never knocked—but in her sleepy state, she wasn't sure who else it could have possibly been. "Come in!" She groaned out, not fully awake yet. She was far too sleepy to get out of bed to actually let the individual in. It had taken her hours to finally fall asleep the night before and as much as she just wanted to forget about everything that had happened and continue sleeping, she knew it would have been impossible.

"I'm coming in, Miss Tukiko," said a female voice from outside of her door. The door creaked open and a maidservant stepped inside. She was a tiny woman with skin the color of bubblegum and with a head full of fuchsia hair. Rei immediately bolted upright as she gasped excitedly. "Kai?! Kai, is that you?!" She rubbed her eyes, making sure she had the correct person. Upon further inspection, Rei realized that the woman standing before her was not, in fact, the Supreme Kai of Time, but a young woman of the Majin race. Rei frowned as the little Majin female approached her.

"No, I am not the Supreme Kai of Time. I am just a mere servant to Lord Demigra. I have been given orders to help get you dressed and ready for the wedding this afternoon," the pink woman said as she walked over to the large window in the room where long, black curtains were draped in front of. She pulled the curtains apart to let in some sunlight, and Rei's eyes squinted from the brightness.

 _Yeah, that's right,_ Rei thought to herself before expelling a heavy sigh, _Demigra and I are getting married today._

She had spent all night worrying over her true feelings for Demigra without even realizing that she was going to have to marry him today, no matter what her feelings were. Although the very thought of it left her heart feeling heavy, she nonetheless threw her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the Majin servant. "Today's the day, I guess… What all do I need to do to get ready?"

"First," the servant said, "you need to have breakfast. Lord Demigra will not be joining you since it is bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding."

 _Marrying Demigra is bad enough luck as it is_ , Rei thought to herself sourly. Keeping her opinions to herself, she followed the maid down to the dining hall where a luxurious breakfast awaited her. Rei helped herself to some scrambled eggs and cheese Danishes, but she didn't want to overeat on the day of her wedding. She had no idea what kind of dress she was expected to wear and the last thing she wanted was to feel bloated and self-conscious in her gown.

After breakfast, she was instructed to clean herself thoroughly in the bath. Although there was a luxurious bath modeled after Japanese hot springs on the balcony of the top floor of Demigra's castle, Rei had been instructed to bathe in the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. An assortment of oils and bath salts had been added to tub and the delicate aroma of the bath had her feeling relaxed. She washed her hair, face, and body before crawling out of the tub, only to be immediately ushered into her bedroom once she had finished drying herself.

"Master Demigra's bride needs to look beautiful and flawless," the Majin woman said to Rei as she pushed Rei down into a chair in front of a large mirror. A wooden vanity set with a wide variety of cosmetics sat in front of her. After tying her hair back into a towel, the Majin servant began to apply makeup all over her face. Rei wasn't the type to wear lots of makeup, save for a little bit of eyeliner and mascara now and then, but she would have been lying if she had said she wasn't intrigued by the maid's work. By the time she was done, Rei looked like an entirely different person. In fact, she didn't look much like a bride at all.

Her eye makeup had been heavily shadowed and her lips were stained with a blood red tint. The pink woman had even gone as far as curling Rei's hair before tying it into a bun that was secured with a black ribbon. Although the makeup made her appear slightly gothic—even a bit _edgy_ , dare she say it—it was almost fitting. She wasn't a normal bride, after all. She was the bride of a Demon King. It was only appropriate that she looked the part.

"Come, dear. It's time to put on your wedding dress," the maid said as she stepped into a small, walk-in closet for a moment, only to emerge seconds later holding a black wedding dress. It was a black ball gown that was tight in the waist but fluffed out in the hips, almost as if it were designed after a cupcake. Purple sequins decorated the bust and they glistened in the soft lighting of her bedroom. Rei nearly gasped at the sight of such a beautiful gown, eager to try it on, as she decided to give up her original ideas of what brides were supposed to look like.

The servant held up the dress to Rei, smiling as she nodded her head. "Yep, this looks like it will fit your perfectly. Lord Demigra was spot on with your measurements, it seems," she said before pulling a corset out of a nearby bag. "But first, we've got to tie you up!"

Rei tried her best not to utter a single complaint as the maidservant secured the black corset around her stomach, cinching her waist with the straps in the back. Rei always preferred comfortable clothing; this was her first time wearing something as constricting as a corset. She winced and hoped that her grimace didn't smear her make up at all and she struggled to suck in her breath while the shorter woman continued fastening the straps.

Once it was tightly secured, Rei slowly breathed out to keep herself from fainting. She secretly hoped Demigra would appreciate the effort that was put into her looks today to make her be his ideal bride, but knowing that he probably didn't care either way made her stomach feel uneasy.

She was soon helped into her dress and it hugged her hips perfectly. Rei, dazzled by her own appearance, couldn't help but twirl around in the mirror. The sparkles on the dress caught the light and shimmered with her movements as she swished and swayed. She truly looked like a fairy tale princess, even if her color scheme was more on the dark side.

Smiling at Rei, the Majin maid servant looked at her in awe. "You truly are beautiful, Miss Tukiko."

Rei returned the smile before thanking her for taking the time to help get her dressed. She could hardly believe just how glamorous she was—it was like a dream come true! She admired herself in the mirror a few times before glancing at a clock on the nearby wall. The ceremony wouldn't take place for a few hours. What she supposed to do until then? This wouldn't be like a normal wedding, she figured, where she would take beautiful photos with a photographer or spend time with her bridesmaid before the ceremony.

"Since you have time to spare," the maidservant spoke up, "why don't you practice memorizing your vows?"

Rei sharply turned around to face the Majin woman, her face reflecting utter terror. Vows? She had just heard about the wedding last night so of course she hadn't come up with any vows yet!

"What should I say for my vows?" Rei pondered aloud before slumping down in the chair. The tulle from her dress practically spilled over the seat and she patted it down to keep it under control.

Answering her question, the maidservant smiled at her, "Why not just tell him how you feel?"

Rei's cheeks flared up at the thought and she slowly brought her gaze down to her lap. She was so confused about her feelings for Demigra to the point it would have been impossible for her to properly convey them to her husband. Not to mention, it would have been incredibly embarrassing. They were simply marrying each other out of duty so Rei could be the mother of his child. There was no other meaning to their marriage…right?

Time passed by slowly as Rei continued to hang out in her bedroom room alongside the maidservant. Since the Majin had insisted that a meeting between the bride and the groom before the ceremony was taboo, Rei had been forced to stay in there until the time came for her to make her way to the ceremony. As time inched forward, the Majin servant secured a black veil on the back of Rei's head before draping it over her face. To add a finishing touch on Rei's wardrobe, black, silk gloves were slid over her hands while black high heels were placed on her feet. The maidservant also placed a bouquet of red and black roses in her hands for her to carry as she walked down the aisle. At approximately five o'clock in the afternoon, the maidservant ushered her out the room and walked alongside her to the designated banquet hall.

On the walk over there, Rei couldn't quell the anxious beating of her heart. It pounded against the tightly bound corset and she couldn't help but fidget nervously with one of the sequins on her dress. Although her makeup had been perfectly applied, although her hair had been beautifully styled, she still felt incredibly self-conscious. Would Demigra compliment her? Would Demigra find her attire to his liking? She wasn't sure why she wanted him to shower her with words of affection; nothing made sense anymore. There was also the problem that she still wasn't sure what she would say for her vows.

The maid led her down a long hallway where two double doors blocked the path to the banquet hall. "Once you hear the music," she said, "I'll open the doors and you can walk inside. Don't be nervous—there's only a priest and Demigra waiting for you behind those doors."

Whether she had a crowd or not wasn't the issue. Rei inhaled a sharp breath of air before exhaling heavily, hands clutching on tightly to the bouquet she was holding. As long as she kept reminding herself to breathe, everything would be fine.

And then the sound of a piano's melody floated through the entire cathedral. Accompanied by the piano was the tune of an old-timey organ; the kind that was often used in churches or during funerals. Rei had heard that song many times before—"Here Comes the Bride"—but the low harmony of the organ made it appear all the more depressing. The music wasn't helping her nerves as it gave her a sense of foreboding, but the doors in front of her soon opened and she realized there was nowhere for her to run. With the black veil concealing her terrified expression, Rei stepped into the banquet hall as a stretch of red carpet greeted her.

The room was dark and dimly lit, save for a few candles and torches that guided her path. The room was decorated like a church chapel and rows and rows of pews were arranged neatly; however, every seat was empty. A priest stood at the end of the aisle—a Namekian that was dressed in black priest robes—as the large organ sat behind him, reaching up to the ceiling. The grand piano sat in a corner where the melody continued to spill from, and yet, there was no musician playing on neither the piano nor the organ. Rei could only assume that Demigra used a magic trick to get the instruments to play by themselves.

She walked slowly down the aisle to the rhythm of the song as she stared down at the floor, afraid that she might trip on the fabric of her long dress. It was such an empty ceremony—there wasn't a wedding party, a flower girl, or a ring bearer. Even so, she kind of preferred it that way. She slowly looked up to see Demigra grinning at her, eyes wandering over her entire form. He wore an expression desire, pleased at her appearance, which only served to make Rei grow more nervous.

 _Don't overthink things, Rei,_ the young woman told herself. _You're nothing more than a pawn to him. This marriage is only temporary until Goku and the others come to save you._

Those kinds of thoughts should have reassured her, but that was far from the truth. In the deepest pits of her heart, she truly wanted this marriage to mean something special. She just wasn't quite ready to accept that truth yet.

She finally reached the end of the line and stood in front of the priest, across from Demigra. The Demon King was dressed in a fancy, black tuxedo, his hair neatly spiked in its usual style. He looked incredibly handsome and Rei swallowed the dryness in her throat as she found it difficult to look him in the eye even from underneath her veil.

The music slowly faded out as the priest cleared his throat, preparing to speak. "Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Rei stared down at the floor, a million thoughts flooding her mind, as she listened to the priest go over the usual spiel. The entire time, Demigra had his eyes fixed upon his bride, admiring the way she looked. He inwardly praised his servant for choosing such a lovely gown for her; it suited Rei perfectly. He could tell she was nervous and that she had doubts about their marriage, but he was relieved she hadn't tried to escape or denied his proposal. That would have only complicated things further.

The priest continued with the ceremony and soon both rings were placed on both Rei's and Demigra's hands. Rei hadn't been given an engagement ring, but the gold band that curled around her finger was beautiful. This ring was going to symbolize their eternal bond, and her stomach began to tickle as butterflies rose in her chest.

After a few moments, it was time for Demigra to state his vows. "I, Demigra, take thee, Rei Tukiko, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part; and thereto I pledge myself to you."

Rei slowly tilted her chin upwards until she met Demigra's warm gaze. His vows had been short, sweet, and traditional. However, he added a bit to the end once he had Rei's eyes on him.

"Furthermore, I promise to make you happy. I know I am the last man in the entire universe that you would choose to wed of your own free-will, but I swear that I will keep you safe from all harm for all eternity. You are mine—my love, my wife, my queen."

Rei held her breath at the sound of his words. Even though she kept advising herself that it was all a trick and that Demigra did not, in fact, care for her the way she hoped, it still filled her heart with joy to hear such kind and loving words. When it was Rei's time to speak, she could feel her throat go dry as she took a second to gather her courage and recite her vows.

"I, Rei Tukiko, take thee, Lord Demigra, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part; and thereto I pledge myself to you," Rei said, her voice occasionally squeaking with some of the words. Since Demigra had added a bit to the end of his vows, Rei found it suitable to do the same.

"Furthermore," she said in between breaths, "I promise to serve you for all eternity. Not because it is my duty as your wife, but because my feelings for you are strong. I'll be yours until the day I die but I will love you even in the afterlife."

She looked up at her husband to see him grinning, eyes twinkling in amusement, at her heartfelt confession. Rei's cheeks darkened into a fuchsia color as she realized the heaviness of her wedding vows and that she had pretty much declared her undying love to him. Even if she was getting married to him, he was still her enemy…And yet, there was no stopping her feelings for him. As embarrassing at it was, she felt a little relieved to finally accept the fact she cared for the arrogant bastard.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest finally said.

Demigra took a step towards his bride and lifted the veil until her face was fully exposed to his view. Tears were glistening in her eyes, his ruby red lips were parted slightly, and her cheeks were as red as a rose. She was perfect in every way and Demigra was proud to finally claim her as his own. He bent down and slightly pressed his lips to the trembling girl in front of him. Rei, although still a bit unsure over the whole ordeal, allowed the taller male to steal her lips as she leaned into his kiss.

The kiss lasted only for a brief moment until Demigra pulled away. "I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest added before applauding the couple. That concluded the ceremony.

Demigra reached forward and entwined his fingers with Rei's, holding her hand gently in his, before he led her outside of the banquet hall. Rei's heartbeat began to accelerate as she wondered just what, exactly, was going to happen next. Surely Demigra didn't have plans for a Honeymoon—he never took Rei anywhere special so that was out of the question, naturally. Was he planning on taking her to bed now, as husband and wife? That was definitely a possibility and she tingled with excitement over that thought.

But soon Demigra released her hand and glanced down at her. "I'm sorry, my love, but I have work I must attend to. You are free to roam the castle or you may retire to our bedroom for the evening—whichever you prefer. You may do as you please."

Rei's jaw fell open slightly as she watched him turn his back to her before walking off. In seconds, he was gone and she was left all alone in an empty hallway.

She couldn't believe that jerk! He left her! How could he leave his new bride on their wedding day?!

Angrily, Rei threw her bouquet of flowers on the ground and stomped on them with her heels before trudging up the stairs to her bedroom. She should have known better than to think things were going to change between the two of them just because they got married. How foolish it was for her to think he actually cared about her!

She stormed off to her old bedroom, choosing not to spend any more time in Demigra's bed chambers. She didn't want to smell his scent on her pillow as she flopped down on the bed. Still in her black wedding gown, she sobbed on her mattress, frustrated at herself for getting so carried away. But, at the end of the day, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into the moment she accepted his marriage proposal. She shouldn't have been so disappointed but she had been really looking forward to spending the night with her husband. She was hoping for a night full of raw passion and pleasurable sex, but of course, Demigra's work always took precedence over everything else.

Rei remained locked away in her bedroom for hours, her makeup smearing underneath her eyes. She tried wiping her tears on a tissue, but frowned as she saw she was only making it worse. Although a good cry had made her feel better, there was no point in sitting around her room and moping for the rest of the day. She had plenty of books in her room that she could read or she could even play with her bunny, Yuki, until it was time for bed. But first, she really just wanted to unwind in the bath.

Demigra's castle had a fantastic outdoor bath on the balcony of the top floor. Rei had been given access to use it whenever she pleased and she couldn't have thought of a better way to relax her mind than by taking a refreshing bath outside. Gathering things like towels, soaps, and an extra pair of clothes, Rei slipped out of her bedroom and made her way to the top floor of Demigra's castle. She pushed the door open to the balcony and inhaled a fresh breath of the crisp, autumn air outside.

Stars dotted the dark, velvety sky and the pale moon was greeting her warmly as there were no clouds around to block its soft light. The tub was rather large; roughly the size of a small pool, and marble stones decorated the edges to give it more of an authentic _onsen_ feel. Several lamp posts surrounded the pool and Rei could even see stream rising from the water's surface. She wasted no time in stripping off her clothes before her feet padded along the tile floor towards the bath.

She took one step in and smiled at the water's warmth before she climbed inside of it. The tub was deep enough to reach above her chest, and she sat on of the steps to fully submerge herself up to her neck. She wiped away her makeup on a cloth, trying her best to forget the sadness and frustration from earlier. An evening bath was a great idea—she was feeling better already!

That is, until she heard the door slide open.

Panicking, Rei sharply turned her head around to see who it was that had intruded on her bath time. Her arms instinctively flew up to cover her chest, but luckily the rising steam was enough to keep her covered as it was. After a moment, she could see that it was Demigra, her husband, that had opened the door and stepped outside on the balcony.

"Good evening, my dear," the Demon King declared with a smirk. He was dressed in nothing but a white towel that was wrapped around his waist, his bare chest illuminated by the moon's light. "May I join you?"

She had seen Demigra fully nude before so why did seeing him now make her heart leap in her chest? Perhaps it was the water's high temperature that was making her head spin. _Maybe_.

"Good evening, Lord Demigra," Rei greeted him back as she watched him approach the tub. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had been in the mood for a bath. Not being able to decline his request, she nodded her head before watching him remove his towel. He descended into the bath and nonchalantly took a seat directly beside her. He reclined his neck back and draped an arm across Rei's bare shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"It's a lovely night," Demigra said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "is it not?"

Too nervous to speak, Rei bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

Demigra could tell she was intimidated by his presence and he could hardly blame her. After all, this was the first night they'd be spending together as husband and wife. "The ceremony was beautiful," he commented absentmindedly, "but I do apologize for leaving you by yourself earlier. I hope you weren't too angry with me." He knew for a fact she had been pissed—the crumbled bouquet of flowers he had found on the floor earlier was proof enough for that. At least the girl was smart enough not to verbalize her distaste towards him; that would have resulted in him disciplining her for stepping out of line, wife or not.

"It really was a lovely wedding. Thank you for giving me such a pretty wedding dress! I left it on my bed downstairs but I should probably hang it up so it doesn't get ruined," Rei began prattling on as her anxiety began to get the best of her. "The servant that helped me get ready today did such a lovely job. She really made my hair and makeup turn out pretty!"

Demigra's chest heaved up and down as he took in a deep breath. He found himself rather calm sitting there next to Rei, listening to the sound of her sweet, velvety voice. She always seemed to put him at ease no matter what she did or said. "You were already beautiful, my dear," Demigra commented, eyes shifting towards the starlit sky. "You didn't need a pretty dress to prove that to me."

Rei flinched at his words as she shyly stared down at her lap. "Th-Thank you, Lord Demigra…" she squeaked out, flattered by his compliment.

"I am your husband, Rei," Demigra said as he began to lightly massage the back of her neck before running his fingers into her hair, releasing it from the bun that her locks confined. "You can drop the honorifics when it's just the two of us." He ran his thumb across her cheek, smirking in satisfaction over the way she blushed and tried her best to avoid his gaze. He then tucked a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Demigra…" Rei whispered under her breath as she found herself under his spell once more. She had been so hurt by his actions earlier, but the moment she looked into his eyes, she had forgotten about everything else. Something about Demigra had her completely captivated; he was her biggest weakness.

A wave of desire washed over Demigra as he inched his face closer to hers. His lips met with hers in what started out as a delicate kiss. It soon deepened as he tilted her head back so he could intensify the kiss just a bit more. His tongue slipped in between her parted lips where he tasted her savory essence. Rei simply moaned into his lips, surrendering herself to him completely, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

She was so tiny compared to him; Demigra had to constantly remind himself to be gentle. She was as fragile as a glass vase—if he was too rough with her, she would easily break and shatter. With that in mind, he took things slowly at first. He nibbled on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss, only to give her soft neck some attention. He loved the way she shivered when he kissed her there. The love marks from before had already faded but he was determined to give her more tonight as he sucked on her skin, his fangs lightly grazing against her flesh.

Rei was growing dizzy from Demigra's kisses and the temperature in her body was rising drastically. It didn't help that his hands had already made their way to her chest where he plucked and pinched her rosy nipples. She had been craving his touch for weeks but she was finally able to have him again. She rove her hands across his robust chest, his rippling muscles flexing underneath her fingertips as she brought her hands lower. She wanted to touch him, feel him, and show him how much she wanted him. Her fingers brushed against his manhood that was now fully erect and throbbing with anticipation. She could feel his need for her under the water's surface, and she lightly caressed his cock before leaning in for another kiss.

Demigra liked the way she took the initiative. He figured she had been dreaming of making love to him for weeks, and her eagerness was rather erotic. He responded to her strokes with a groan of approval as he kissed her feverishly. Her fingers were so light, so _gentle_ , and she kept jerking her hand up and down him at an incredibly slow pace. Perhaps it was the heat of the water that made him more impatient; he was already turned on enough without her teasing him.

Taking back control of the situation, Demigra picked her up by her waist and placed her on his lap. He couldn't wait to have her any longer. Rei was his and he could take her whenever and wherever he liked. That was something he was about to prove to her as he forced her to straddled his waist, the tip of his head brushing up against her hot opening.

"I want to make love to you, Rei. Right here. Right _now_ ," he growled out, slowly lowering her onto his shaft. Although Rei would have much preferred to have made love on his bed again, she didn't put up much of a fight as his large, pulsing member pushed against her opening. Demigra impatiently impaled her onto his cock and Rei's hands flew to his shoulders where she gripped onto him tightly for support. " _D-Demigra_!" She cried out. She had almost forgotten how large his manhood was and how much it had initially hurt whenever he first pushed himself inside of her.

Demigra paused for a moment, watching her face contort with pain. Perhaps he should have been gentler, he found himself thinking as he leaned forward to claim her lips once again. Rei's nails lightly dug into his shoulder blades before she finally settled down a bit, the pain slowly subsiding. The way her muscles relaxed let Demigra know she was ready for more. With both hands planted firmly on her hips, he guided her movements as he helped her move up and down on his hardened dick. Rei shut her eyes tightly as she breathed heavily, gasping over how deep he was penetrating her with this position.

"If it hurts, you can tell me," Demigra said after a moment. "We can stop, if you'd like."

Rei furiously shook her head, already enjoying the way he felt deep inside of her. "No, please…I'm fine. Just keep going."

Smirking, Demigra obliged her request. It gave him a thrill like no other to see his wife desperately yearning for more of him. Not wanting to disappoint, he rolled his hips forward in sync with Rei's movements. He quickened his pace just a bit, and soon Rei no longer needed his guidance as she began to ride him with much fervor. The tip of his head was slamming against a delicate spot deep within her core and the sensation had her screaming for more. Demigra pushed himself into her deeper and harder with each thrust as his lips latched onto one of her perky nipples. He sucked on her breast, licking her pink bud, which only had Rei moaning louder and louder.

Her tight channel was so slick and hot; Demigra knew he couldn't last much longer like this. Still, he refused to let himself go before his wife finished. He wanted to see her to go mad with lust. He wanted to watch as she cried out his name as he pounded into her until she came. Luckily, that moment came sooner than he expected.

"Demigra! I'm about to explode!" Rei screamed out, and Demigra pulled his mouth away from her chest so he could intently watch her face. Ripples had formed in the water as they continued to rock their bodies against each other forcefully. Soon, Rei could take no more as her body convulsed with pleasure. Something extreme erupted inside of her as she came on top of her lover. She continued to hold onto him for support, riding out the waves of her orgasm, until Demigra could hold himself back no more.

He fired his hot nectar inside of her channel, letting out a rough groan as he gripped onto her hips tighter. After a few more thrusts, he emptied out every last bit of cum he had been holding back before he let out a deep breath. Rei panted heavily against his neck, her entire body still wrapped in pleasurable warmth as she snuggled against him. It felt so good to share an intimate moment like that with him, and even though they had both just finished, she wouldn't have minded going another round or two.

Demigra slowly slid her off of him so he could rest in peace for a moment. "Your cheeks are flushed. You might want to get out of the tub and cool off for a moment before you faint."

That didn't sound like such a bad idea. She was feeling rather lightheaded and stepping out into the night air sounded rather refreshing; however, did that mean Demigra was finished with her for the evening? Her chest tightened at the thought, but she nonetheless stepped out of the heated bath as she reached for her towel that was sitting on a nearby bench.

Demigra craned his neck and looked at her nude body, admiring her slender form. "Rei, my love?" he asked as his eyes wandered over her, his gaze ignited with lust.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Meet me in our bedroom in five minutes," Demigra said before glancing down at his manhood that was still hardened with desire. "Actually, my love, make that _two_ minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

The night was far from over.

After Demigra had taken Rei in the outdoor bath, he had instructed her to meet him back in his bedroom only minutes after. Rei, a bit flustered over his eagerness, didn't have a lot of time to dry herself off before she practically sprinted to the bedroom. Fortunately for her, Demigra's castle was practically empty that late at night, save for a few servants, so no one caught a glimpse of her racing down the hallway wearing nothing but a towel. It would have been meaningless to go through the effort of putting on clothes since Demigra would have just stripped her of them minutes later.

Rei closed the door of the bedroom behind her, struggling to catch her breath. She ran a hand through her wet locks as a few water droplets dripped from her slick strands and cascaded down her collarbone. Her skin was still flushed from the steam of the bath as well as from their previous sexual endeavors. Her heart continued to pound at the thought of him being inside of her and the more she thought about it, the more aroused she grew.

As she began to finish drying herself, the door of Demigra's bedroom was suddenly pushed open. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he, too, was still dripping from the bath. He smelled so nice—like soap and lavender oils—and Rei couldn't resist taking a step towards him. He had said to meet her in the bedroom, but now that they were both there, what did he plan to do to her? She simply stood there, towel still concealing her private areas, as she waited for further instruction.

"Get on the bed," Demigra said after a moment, voice low and husky, as his eyes wandered over her unblemished body. There was something about Rei that made him lose all control of his body's cravings. Her pale skin, her black, velvety hair, her beautiful jade eyes. She was the epitome of perfection and now that she was his wife, he was determined to make love to her over and over until her thoughts were filled of nothing but him.

Doing as she was told, Rei padded over to the bed and crawled on top of it until she was sitting directly in the center. Her hand was still clutched onto her towel to keep it in place. Her husband soon joined her in bed, but not before he dropped his own towel to reveal his fully erect manhood. His pale, blue flesh, glistening with water droplets, made it impossible for Rei to look away as he inched towards her slowly.

His lips found hers in seconds before he gently pushed her down on the bed, forcing her to lie on her back as he hovered atop of her. His hand pushed hers away so he could finally remove the towel that was shielding her beautiful, naked body from his view. He threw it to the floor, never breaking the kiss, as his hands began to explore her bare body once again. He loved the way her breasts fit perfectly in his palm and he loved the way she let out tiny gasps of surprise as he fondled her. Her nipples perked up at his sensual touch and he gave them a few pinches before his mouth took over. Rei moaned as his tongue rolled across her nipple, and she even involuntarily twitched as he offered it a tiny nibble and used his fangs to lightly scrape across her highly sensitive flesh.

His hands left her mounds only to trail down lower to the place she yearned to be touched the most. Her maidenhood was glistening with arousal as Demigra's fingers glided along her slit. Rei leaned into Demigra's kiss and even nipped at his lower lip while his fingers began to pleasure her by stroking her center. He could tell how much she wanted him by the way her breathing grew heavier and by the way she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her nails lightly biting into his skin on his broad shoulders. His wife was so erotic in so many ways and he looked forward to spending each and every night like this.

"I want you to make me harder, Rei," Demigra purred into his wife's ear, making her practically melt from the alluring sound of his deep voice. She knew exactly what he wanted and she had no problem giving it to him. Demigra rolled over so he was now lying on his back lazily, arms tucked behind his head as he watched Rei lean over him. His chest, so broad and muscular, always seemed to capture Rei's attention. She brought up her hands to brush across his rippling muscles before she leaned forward to cover his pale skin in soft, feathery kisses. As she kissed his chest, her fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, squeezing his rod tightly, before she began to stroke him up and down.

Demigra liked that Rei was gaining a bit more confidence when it came to sex. She was no longer frightened of his touch and her innocence was slowly wearing off. Although he found her shyness to be one of her most endearing traits, he liked that he no longer had to completely guide her through the entire process. She was still new to this kind of intimacy but he could hardly wait until she was comfortable enough to let loose and grow more experimental in bed.

He clenched his jaw as Rei's hand pumped his cock up and down impossibly slow. Her leisure pace, although rather pleasant, wasn't what he was in the mood. He was too aroused by this point to want to take anything slow. The impatient demon reached his hand forward as he entwined his fingers through the thick locks on the back of Rei's head, before shoving her downwards until her lips were reaching his head.

"You know what I want, my dear. Give it to me," he commanded, his voice leaking with urgency as his cock throbbing painfully.

Rei opened her mouth and slid his member into her mouth, only to suck gently on his head. Demigra closed his eyes and groaned with satisfaction at the way his wife sucked on him. She took a bit more of his length into her mouth, hands curling around the base to help his rod upright, as she sucked on him nice and slow. This would have been ideal if Demigra wasn't in the mood for waiting.

With his hand still lightly gripping onto her hair, he pushed her head down lower, forcing her to shove more of his cock into her mouth. She choked lightly as it graced the back of her throat, but Demigra didn't let up. Instead, he continued to guide her head up and down his erection to set the pace of her oral ministrations.

Now that he was fully in control, from how much of his cock she had to suck on to how fast she was going, Demigra could hardly contain himself. Soon he was cumming, releasing his hot fluids into her mouth, until he had nothing left to offer her. Trying her best not to cough, Rei swallowed down every last drop of his juices before he finally released his hold on her hair. She used the back of her hand to wipe away a few remaining droplets of Demigra's cum as she watched her husband's chest heave up and down as she inhaled deeply.

Demigra loved being in control of their love-making and Rei, although still new to the whole thing, didn't particularly mind it. She knew that Demigra was still going easy on her, but if she could handle his massive manhood reaching all the way to the back of her throat, she was certain she could handle even more of his sexual assertiveness.

Soon Demigra was already recovered and was pinning Rei back on the bed as he crawled atop of her. He was done fooling around; he was ready to be inside of her once again as he pried open her thighs just a bit wider. Positioning his hard manhood in front of her core, he slowly eased himself inside of her. Rei moaned as he entered into her, and it pleased Demigra to know that sex wasn't nearly as painful for her anymore as it was when they had first made love. Her silky smooth legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to slide into her deeper. Demigra had to grit his teeth at how wet and slick she felt inside to keep himself from exploding into her right then and there.

He rolled his hips forward, slowly at first, before picking up his pace just a bit. Rei's eyes, halfway closed and full of lust, stared up lovingly at her husband as he grinded into her. She was growing hotter and hotter by the minute, her fingers gripping on tightly to his biceps as she held onto him for support. The slow, gentle pace of his movements was driving her insane; she wanted him to be a little rougher with her this time. She wanted him to let loose and show her just how badly he wanted her, even if that would end up being a rather risky move.

"Demigra," Rei breathed out, eyes never wavering from his red, fiery orbs. "You don't have hold back with me anymore."

"Hold back?" Demigra asked in a breathy voice.

Rei nodded, cheeks flushing with her rising embarrassment. "I know you're trying to be slow and gentle so you don't end up hurting me, but I'm okay now. I'm more used to this now so I can handle it."

Demigra ceased his movements for a moment as his expression hardened just a bit. Was she serious? If she completely let him have his way with her, he could easily lose control and could even wind up hurting her. "Are you certain, my dear?"

A small smile tugged up the corners of her lips once more as she nodded. "I'm half-Saiyan, remember? I think I can handle it."

Demigra needed no more consent than that as he pulled out of her quickly, only to lift up her leg and throw it over his left shoulder. He shoved himself into her roughly, his massive manhood slamming against her walls as he entered into her deeper than he had ever reached before. Rei gasped and even though a sharp pain filled up her core, there was a tingly, pleasurable sensation that came along with it. Demigra searched her face for any signs of reluctance, but when he saw none, he began to pound into her roughly over and over again.

Rei called out his name over and over, and Demigra brought his head down so he could lick and nip at her neck. He could feel the blood pulsing her through her veins and he could hardly resist the urge to nip at her flesh, fangs biting into her. Rei gasped, pain itching at her neck as Demigra's demonic urges began to get the better of him. She tasted so sweet and he was growing intoxicated by his overpowering lust. He kept sheathing himself in and out of her without stopping and Rei was starting to wonder if she should ask him to slow down or stop since the pain of his sensual biting was starting to grow a little too much for her to bare.

And yet, she knew he wouldn't stop even if she asked him to. No, he was far too lost in the heat of his passion to even considering stopping now.

She was starting to regret ever asking him to go rougher with her. Any ordinary human would have succumbed to the pain of his relentless thrusts and sharp teeth, but Rei knew that with her Super-Saiyan powers, she could withstand it. If only it didn't hurt as bad... She could have possibly enjoyed the feeling of his cock tearing through her walls had she not been so distracted by the pain. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes, and she opened her mouth to scream until something strange began to overtake her body.

She knew this feeling all too well. She was turning Super-Saiyan.

Her aura began to pulse as waves of intense energy swirled around her body. Her once black hair was now fading into a beautiful shade of golden blonde as the ends of her strands began to flip out just a bit. The flow of her Saiyan energy began to make the pain dissipate, and soon Rei was no longer holding onto Demigra's shoulders tightly to help her endure the pain. She was now simply holding onto him because she was hoping he would penetrate her even deeper.

Demigra opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away from her neck, only to see that his wife had undergone an extraordinary metamorphosis. Not only was her hair different, but there was something strange and intense about the vibrant hue of her eyes. Her body was no longer tense and stiff but now relaxed and loosened up.

Rei could see the shock reflected in her husband's eyes over her transformation, and she offered him a tiny smirk before leaning forward to plant a hungry kiss upon his lips. She pulled away, only to wink at him. "You know what I want, my dear. Now give it to me."

Demigra shivered with anticipation at Rei's sudden change in personality. She wasn't the sweet, innocent girl she had been earlier that night. This was definitely an exciting turn of events! With ease, he flipped her over and forced her to sit up on her hands and knees with her rear end pointed in his direction. Taking her from behind, he placed both hands firmly on her hips and then forcefully entered into her without warning. Rei's cries grew louder and louder, and her fingers curled tightly around the sheets as he fucked her senselessly.

"Yes, Demigra! _Give me more_!"

Although a little intimidating, she liked this side of Demigra. She could tell he was greatly enjoying having free reign of their intercourse as his breathing grew more ragged and his muscles kept tensing up. He kept pounding into her until Rei could take no more of his assault as she climaxed from the sheer impact of his thrusts. Her body trembled from the unbridled pleasure as she sucked in a deep breath of air, letting herself ride out the waves of her orgasm as Demigra continued to pump his shaft into her rapidly. And yet, he didn't show any signs of stopping even after she came. In fact, it made him all the more turned on.

He kept going, pounding into her over and over, and didn't give her any time to recover from her first orgasm. However, that only served to heighten Rei's senses even more as she already found herself nearing a second orgasm. It didn't help that Demigra had reached his hand around so that he could stroke her clit while he continued to ram into her from behind. With his other hand, he reached forward to cup one of her soft breasts so he could knead her swollen mounds and bring forth even more pleasure to his wife.

Rei was cumming all over again-this orgasm even more intense than the last—as her once soft moans were now full on cries of need and desperation as she shouted out her lover's name. " _Demigraaaaaa_!"

His name on her lips was his undoing. He reached his peak a few seconds after she did as he spilled his seed into her hot entrance, groaning all the while. Despite having just bathed, both of them were now coated in a thin layer of sweat and would be in need of another shower before the night was over. However, Demigra wasn't ready to let the night end there just yet. He pulled himself out of her, still fully hardened and erect, as he watched Rei lay down on the bed, trying her best to steady her breathing. He wanted to keep going at it again and again, but his new wife was still rather inexperienced and she didn't have nearly as much stamina as he did, even in her Super-Saiyan form. That was fine, though. They had all the time in the world to keep doing stuff like this until she could eventually keep up with his pace.

Demigra threw the covers over her, allowing her to take a short break, as he snuggled in bed beside her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek, sighing contently as he listened to the sounds of her gentle breathing.

"I…I love you, Demigra," Rei mumbled as she opened her eyes to stare up at him, face gleaming with adoration for her new husband. Her hair soon fell flat against her shoulders once more as it returned to its natural black, velvety state.

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he watched her close her eyes once more. Naturally, he didn't respond to her confession with words of affection. Words like "love" and "happiness" were far too mushy for him so he had no intentions of filling her ears with sweet lies. But that didn't bother Rei in the least. She let his actions speak for him; let his body speak the words he had locked away in the deep, dark depths of his demonic heart. The way he kept playing with her hair as he laid beside her on the bed, the way he stayed by her side and waited for her to catch her breath before they made love again, the way he stared down at her with softness unlike she had ever seen before… That was more than enough for her.

She knew he cared for her even though he would never directly say it.

The following month had been just as passionate for the couple as it was the night of their wedding. Demigra craved his wife's body the way he craved air; he needed her every second of every day. He would make love to her each and every night and his stamina knew no bounds—it was hard for Rei to keep up with him! He was almost always in the mood, and although Rei didn't mind it in the least, there was one morning in particular where she just wasn't up to the task.

"I'm sorry, Demigra," Rei mumbled out sleepily one morning. She had been woken from her slumber, not from the daylight that seeped in through the windows but from her husband's hand caressing her breasts underneath her shirt. The way he squeezed and fondled her breasts let Rei know that he wanted to have morning sex before their mission that day, but a knot in Rei's stomach prevented her from reciprocating his sexual thirst. "I'm not feeling well right now so could we possibly have sex some other time?" Not even her Super-Saiyan form could make her queasiness go away, it seemed.

Typically, the Demon God would have never allowed anyone to defy his orders, whether it was his wife or not. Her body was his to do with as he pleased and she was supposed to succumb to his sexual desires whenever he was in the mood. However, he could hear the exhaustion in her voice and he removed his hand from underneath her shirt. "Shall I get one of my minions to fetch you some medicine?" Demigra asked, his voice laced with hints of concern for his wife's well-being as he reached over to place a hand gently over her forehead. Humans were susceptible to illnesses and a strain on their body, whether it be physical or mental, could lead to a feverish state. However, her head wasn't hot to the touch so he doubted that was the case. Her cheeks did look a little pale as he leaned over to get a better look at her face and his brows furrowed with worry. He needed his wife to be strong and healthy in order to be able to satisfy his needs. He refused to allow her to fall ill under his care.

Demigra slid out of bed as he scratched the back of his head, a few strands of loose, red hair slipping out of their spikes and falling in front of his face. Since he wasn't human, he didn't ever have a need for sleep in order to function. And yet, ever since he and Rei got married, he found himself sleeping soundly beside her every single night after having fiery intercourse. Was this woman rubbing off on him? How dreadful. Sleep was a waste of time. After throwing his legs over the bed, he dressed himself in his usual attired before stepping out of the bedroom. He immediately fetched one of his servants and commanded them to make Rei a warm breakfast consisting of soup and toast.

Forcing herself to sit up to eat her breakfast, Rei stared at the tray of soup and toast as it was placed on her lap. Steam rose from the bowl of soup and Rei's stomach churned uncomfortably as she stirred around the chunky mixture of noodles and vegetables inside the broth. Although the thought of consuming warm soup sounded delightful, her stomach disagreed with her. A wave of nausea came out of nowhere and Rei immediately slid the tray of food off her lap and leaped out of bed, racing towards the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Demigra, who was standing in the bedroom, watched as his wife leaned over the toilet in the bathroom connecting to the bedroom. He wasn't disgusted with her regurgitation but was simply concerned as he saw her clench her stomach tightly as she remained hunched over. He wasn't sure why she was vomiting so early in the morning; there was no way she could have gotten food poisoning from any of the meals that were given to her inside of his castle. He had hired the world's greatest cooks and summoned them to his castle to make sure that Rei was able to eat the fanciest of meals. He made sure that all the ingredients used in her food were fresh and that everything was cooked to perfection. He didn't understand how human bodies worked and there was little he could do to help her with her illness so he summoned another minion—a bubbly Majin maidservant named Loli—for assistance.

At the snap of his fingers, the Majin maidservant appeared in the room. Confused, she wondered why she had been abruptly called upon by Lord Demigra since it was rare for him to make any direct requests for her. Like all of the other Majins, her skin was the color of cotton candy and she stood only a little over five feet. Her pink hair matched the color of her skin and she had it styled in large, bouncy curls that fell across her shoulders. While most Majins kept the antennae upon their heads long and erect, this particular maid had curled hers atop of her head in the shape of a bow. Loli was a bit of a fashionista and it was typically her job to provide Demigra's wife with luscious gowns since she was the castle's head seamstress. Since she and the other servants in the textiles department of the castle were rarely summoned by their master, Loli feared for the worst as the Demon God stared down at her tiny form.

"What can I do for you today, my Lord?" the short, pink woman asked.

All Demigra had to do was point to the bathroom where Rei was sitting on the floor, holding her stomach painfully as she struggled to keep herself from vomiting once more. "She's sick. Do something about it."

Loli's violet eyes widened at the sight of Rei. To many of the servants dwelling in this castle, Demigra's wife was seen as a goddess. Even though she was half-Saiyan, it was almost hard to believe that a human girl had attained such favor in the Demon God's eyes. Lots of servants found themselves too intimidated by Rei's social status to ever converse with her or even try to befriend her. Other servants despised Rei out of jealousy and hate. But Loli was different—all this time, she had idolized Rei from afar. She found great pride in knowing that Rei wore the dresses Loli had crafted together herself and whenever she happened to pass by her in the hallway, her heart would always accelerate at the sight of Rei's smile. Rei was like the sun; the only source of light this godforsaken castle could ever hope to see.

After all those months of simply watching Rei from afar, Loli was delighted to have the chance to finally get to speak to Mistress Rei! But this scenario, with Rei hovering over the toilet, was far from what Loli had ever fantasized about.

"Oh dear! What's wrong, Mistress Rei?" the concerned maid asked as she rushed over to Rei's side. She rubbed the young woman's back as Rei slowly turned to look at her. Although the servants were prohibited from touching both Rei and Demigra unless directly given permission to do so, Loli was far too concerned for Rei's health to worry about such trivial rules.

"I feel so nauseated. I have no idea why… I don't think I caught a stomach flu or anything," Rei answered. Of course she hadn't caught a virus since there were no humans inside of Demigra's cathedral for her to catch anything from.

The maid pressed her lips tightly together in thought as she crouched down on the floor beside the other woman. "Did you eat anything strange last night?"

Rei shook her head. She didn't have any food allergies and there was no way Demigra would have fed her anything that would have made her sick.

Loli's chest tightened at Rei's sickly appearance. She looked absolutely dreadful in every way and the Majin servant only wished she could alleviate her mistress's pain. What could have caused such a beautiful, blossoming woman to grow pale and tired-eyed with sickness?! She then heard the heavy footsteps of Demigra behind her, and Loli immediately knew what the answer was, even if she didn't want to admit it. "Then perhaps," the Majin spoke up, "what you're feeling is called _morning sickness_."

Rei slowly turned her head to look at the maid, eyes puffy and cheeks as pale as snow. "Morning sickness? You mean, I'm _pregnant?!_ "

Demigra could hear his wife's claims and he was at her side in seconds, shoving Loli out of the way as he did so. Never before had Rei seen the Demon God look so surprised, yet oddly pleased.

"Ah, yes, this is splendid news! You are finally with child!" Demigra exclaimed. A wide grin spread across his handsome face, reaching from ear to ear, as he cupped his wife's hands in his own, squeezing them gently.

"Pregnant? Really? So soon? I mean, I knew it was bound to happen but…" Rei's voice trailed off as she stared down at the floor.

Loli stood up from the floor after being knocked down to it by Demigra. She dusted off her black maid dress before cutting a glare at Demigra's back since it was turned to her. She didn't like the way he touched Rei so affectionately as he held her hands in his. Even if they were married, it didn't change the fact that Demigra was using his new wife. Every servant in the castle knew he was nothing more than a selfish, arrogant beast who only used people for his own purpose, but they all still followed him willingly nonetheless. It was better to join him on his quest for world domination than to go against him at this point. And even if they did rebel against him, he could easily sway their minds using his mind-controlling abilities.

Not wanting to feel completely useless, Loli tossed a handful of curls over her shoulder and cleared her throat before speaking. "Perhaps it would be best to get Mistress Rei to a doctor as soon as possible."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Demigra stared down at his ill wife who was now wiping sweat off her forehead and onto the sleeves of her shirt. Rei was still young; even though she was prepared to be the mother of his child, she was still finding the situation hard to a grasp. Well, being pregnant was only just the beginning. She could worry about motherhood later on when the child was actually born. The maidservant was correct though—Rei needed to see a nurse first and foremost.

"I will use my magic to locate the greatest doctor in history to ensure that there are no complications with your pregnancy. I'm going to search through time and space intervals until I find the best one. I will return shortly," Demigra stated before he sharply turned around, coattails swaying behind him, as he took his exit.

Rei held up a hand to stop him. "Y-You don't have to go that far… Any doctor will do—" It was too late. He had already vanished into thin air, presumably already hopping through different dimensions. She didn't need a world-class doctor. What she needed was her husband to stay by her side. If what she was experiencing really was, in fact, morning sickness, it was absolutely dreadful and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up beside Demigra in bed until her nausea subsided.

"You're going to be all right, Mistress Rei," Loli said in a soft voice, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Master Demigra is just worried about you and wants you to be under the best care. Why don't we get you back to bed for a bit?" It pained her to entertain the thought that Demigra was _actually_ worried about something other than his own self, but Rei looked so tired and helpless without him by her side. If her words could offer Rei at least a little bit of comfort, she didn't mind trying to reassure her to put her mind at ease, even if all she was filling her mind with was nothing but lies.

Turning to face the Majin maidservant with a smile, Rei nodded and allowed her to help her off the floor and guide her back to the bed. A small waste basket was placed by her bedside in case she was hit with another round of queasiness. Pulling the covers over her frail body, she rested her head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Was she really pregnant? She had kind of assumed that she and Demigra would be married for at least a little while before a child came into the picture. Then again, wasn't the whole purpose of their marriage to unite them together so that she could produce a powerful heir for him? She should have known better than to think they were going to have a normal marriage and be a normal family.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mistress Rei?" Loli asked, taking note of Rei's unsettling silence.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…stressed out. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant so soon," she answered. She wasn't sure how she could properly put her thoughts and feelings on the matter into words. She wanted to feel happy that she was going to be the mother of Demigra's child, but she didn't want to be a parent simply out of duty. From the very start, Rei knew that the main reason she had accepted Demigra's marriage proposal was because he promised to free Goku, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time from their imprisonment in an alternate dimension. But now, things were different. She was slowly starting to fall more and more in love with her captor, whether she wanted to or not. Being his wife sounded like a lovely dream and she still hoped they could somehow be happy together with their future child. But was that really possible? Or was Demigra just as heartless as ever and had no intentions of actually possessing feelings for her?

"It's natural to feel nervous. All women feel anxious before becoming a mother," Loli tried to reassure her, a small smile upon her bubblegum pink face.

"Are you a mother?" Rei asked, eyes sparkling just a bit in hopes that she could receive some personal advice from someone who had once been in a similar predicament.

Loli felt bad to disappoint her as she shook her head, frowning just a bit. "No, I'm still pretty young. And I'm not really interested in boys or even getting married. But I do know it's in our genes to have maternal instincts! This trait is universal in females. I promise you're not alone and that what you are going through is normal."

The maid's words eased Rei's worries, even if just a bit. "Wow, thanks. That actually does kind of make me feel better…"

The sight of Rei's warm smile had Loli's heart slamming against her chest as she watched the other woman settle her gaze upon her. Even though she was looking rather ill with her hair a tangled mess and her clothes all disheveled, Rei was by far the most beautiful woman Loli had ever laid eyes on. Just the mere sight of her had the little Majin feeling weak in the knees. Oh, why did Demigra have to pick _this_ girl to be his wife out of all the other women in the world? Rei deserved so much better than him! Rei deserved to be with someone who could make her happy and not just simply use her as a pouch for his offspring!

"I-I'm glad I could make you feel better….Is there anything else I c-can do you for you, Mistress Rei?" Loli stuttered out, finding it rather difficult to keep calm all of a sudden. She was just so captivated by Rei's beauty and kindness to the point she was feeling extremely self-conscious around her.

Thinking for a moment, Rei paused before nodding her head firmly. "Actually, yes, there is something you can do for me."

Loli fidgeted with the apron tied around her waist nervously. "I will do anything you ask of me, Mistress Rei! Anything at all!"

"For starters, you can drop the _Mistress._ You can just call me Rei," the human said, giggling softly.

The sound of Rei's laugh made Loli swoon. Was she actually given permission to address her by her first name? "Th-That's such an honor! Is that really okay?!" she squeaked out, finding it hard to contain her excitement. She had never dreamed she'd get the chance to actually speak to Rei, let alone be on a first name basis with her!

"Of course! Oh, and my second request is that I'd like to know your name as well," Rei continued.

Smiling bashfully, Loli stared down at her black, polished shoes and she twiddled her thumbs. "Oh my goodness! To think I'd have the opportunity to tell Mistress Rei—I mean, um, _Rei_ —my name," she mumbled under her breath before she tilted her chin back up to look at Rei, her eyes shining as brilliantly as amethyst stones. "My name is Loli."

"Loli? That's a pretty name. It's nice to finally talk to another girl…I've really missed having friends…" Rei said sleepily before she yawned. Her stomach was feeling unsettled once again and Rei knew it was only a matter of time before she would lean over to hurl another load into the waste basket beside her bed. If she could get even few a winks of sleep before that happened, she figured she might start feeling at least a tiny bit better.

"Just get some rest," Loli said as she tucked Rei into bed, a blush creeping upon her already pink cheeks. "And try not to stress too much about pregnancy. Once again, it's completely normal to feel nervous. All women worry about parenthood one day or another, right?"

"That's true," Rei replied as she snuggled up against her pillow, trying her best to fight off the anxiety that coiled in the pits of her stomach. "But not all women are about to become mothers of demon spawns."

Demigra returned a few hours later with a doctor—an Obstetrician, to be precise. Dr. Rosewood was her name and she was one of the most well renowned doctors in the world. Demigra wouldn't settle for anything less than the best when it came to his wife and unborn child. Making the famous doctor become one of his pawns was as easy as pie. A simple spell was all it took to ensnare the doctor and force her to accompany him back to his castle where his wife awaited his return.

With Dr. Rosewood by his side, Demigra stepped into his bedroom where Rei slept peacefully. She still looked a little pale and beads of sweat formed around her forehead, but Demigra was relieved to see that she was no longer throwing up. Hopefully she would be able to eat soon. Sitting by her bedside was the Majin maidservant from earlier. Loli was her name, he believed, and he was pleased to see that she hadn't left Rei's side since his departure. However, he pointed to the door and dismissed her since he was no longer in need of her services at the moment. She seemed dependable enough, though, and Demigra did decide that he would call upon her services later on if he ever needed a loyal servant to stay by Rei during his absence.

Leaning over her, the redhead gently reached over and shook his wife awake. "Rei, it's time to wake up. I have acquired a professional physician for you. You're going to have to get dressed and come with me so we can go to her office to have you properly examined. She has all the right equipment there."

Rei grunted softly as she rolled over and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Shaking off her lethargy, she yawned before shifting her eyes to meet the worried gaze of her husband's. Beside him stood a tall, slender woman with a head full of blonde curls. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and looked like your typical doctor with a long, white lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck. She wore a kind smile on her pretty face but her eyes were distant and hazy, almost as if there was nothing but emptiness in her soul. It didn't take long for Rei to realize that Demigra must have casted a spell over the doctor in order to get her to cooperate with him; it wasn't uncommon for Demigra to make humans into his little puppets if he deemed them useful. This woman was no exception. It was needless to say that Rei felt a little guilty that Demigra had turned this doctor into his pawn for her sake, but she knew better than to voice her opinions on Demigra's decisions.

After Rei cleaned herself up a bit and got dressed, she followed Demigra and Dr. Rosewood back to Earth. Although Demigra used his powers to carry them all out of TokiToki City and back to Earth within four seconds, he immediately excused himself and left Rei in Dr. Rosewood's care.

"I trust you will take good care of my wife," Demigra told his pawn. With his power to seize control of an individual's mind and will, he wasn't worried about her betraying him in the least. However, it was clear to him that Rei wasn't very convinced. She kept staring at the doctor skeptically, unsure of what to make of this whole situation. As much as he would have loved to stay and comfort his timid wife, he had other matters that needed to be taken care of as well. "I will return after your examination is over. Give me the full report when I get back," he said, addressing the doctor who simply smiled and nodded in response.

Dr. Rosewood, although under Demigra's spell, was still able to function as she usually would. She still maintained her former personality and she still had control over her thoughts and memories. The only difference was that she wasn't allowed to defy Demigra's orders or question his authority. To her, today was an ordinary day at the office and Rei was now her new patient. Nothing felt strange. Nothing felt out of place. She was completely ignorant that she had fallen prey to Demigra's mind-tricks.

After Demigra took his leave, Dr. Rosewood instructed Rei to get dressed in a hospital gown so she could perform an ultrasound on her stomach. Images of Rei's stomach flashed across a screen as Dr. Rosewood examined Rei's body, a smile upon her face.

"Wow! Would you look at that?" Dr. Rosewood chirped out in an overly cheerful tone. "You're pregnant!"

Rei's heart sank at the woman's words. Deep down, she had hoped that maybe the Loli was wrong and that her sickness from earlier was an entirely different matter. "Oh…I see," was all the half-Saiyan responded with as she looked away from the screen, too nervous to gaze upon the fetus growing inside of her.

"Don't you want to see what your baby looks like? Don't worry—it's still pretty early in your pregnancy so it only looks like a tiny little bean!" Dr. Rosewood said as she continued to press the device along Rei's stomach to further examine the monitor.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to see it…After all, I'm only doing this out of duty," Rei answered. The doctor didn't push the matter any further, either because of the spell Demigra had placed over her mind or because she was used to women being frightened over their pregnancies.

A few seconds passed and Rei could hear a short gasp escape from the woman's lips. "Wow! This is strange!"

"…What is strange?"

"It looks like I was wrong! There are two little beans growing inside of you!"

"… _What?!_ "

Dr. Rosewood pointed to the screen and Rei sharply turned her head to gaze upon the image of her womb in horror. "Congratulations!" Dr. Rosewood giggled, her curly hair bouncing along with the movements of her laughter. "You're going to have twins!"

Rei could feel herself getting sick all over again. "T-Twins?!" She repeated, the word sounding strange and foreign on her lips. "That can't be right. Check it again!"

"No, there's no mistake about it. There are two tiny babies in your belly. Isn't this exciting?!"

The sound of the woman's animated voice was wearing on Rei's nerves. This was not good. This was not good at all! Not only was it confirmed that she was, in fact, pregnant, but she was also going to give birth to not just one but _two_ children. How would this affect Demigra's plan? Would he be pleased to know that his blood was being passed down to _two_ heirs? Or would he have no use for two? There was still the chance that the child—or _children_ , to be precise—would end up completely human. Human life was of little value to Demigra; she wouldn't put it past him to simply dispose of the children if they didn't possess powers and he would possibly even dispose of her, too, for bearing incompetent heirs.

With a million negative thoughts racing through her mind, Rei could feel herself growing faint. Dr. Rosewood, noticing Rei's distressed state, offered her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "It's going to be all right," she reassured her. "You're going to be a fantastic mother. And having twins may seem intimidating but the more, the merrier. They will form a tight bond together that can only be found in siblings so I know they will be happy having each other and having a wonderful mother to care for them."

Rei knew she was just trying to be nice, but her words touched her heart nonetheless. For the first time that day, Rei's motherly instincts began to kick in—just as Loli said-as she gazed upon the screen where two tiny specks floated in a gray and white background. Those were not just Demigra's heirs—those were _her_ children, too. The future was so unclear but there was no way Rei would ever let someone harm her babies. She was their mother and it was her responsibility to take care of them and make sure no harm ever came their way. Even if that meant keeping them away from Demigra…

"Dr. Rosewood," Rei said after a moment, "Would you explain to me the process of pregnancy? Before I met my husband, I had never really thought much on having kids so I don't really know what to expect while I'm, uh, _expecting_. Any information would be appreciated."

With a bright smile, Rosewood nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'd be delighted to!"

The next month had practically flown by. After a few weeks, Rei's belly was already swelling up and she was assaulted with morning sickness each and every morning. Her body constantly ached and she had acquired odd food cravings-pickles, in particular. This sudden change in her body was strange despite the fact she was so early in her pregnancy, and it even had Dr. Rosewood baffled beyond belief.

"I don't believe it," Dr. Rosewood said to Rei one morning as she examined her patient's stomach through another ultrasound. "The twins are growing at an exceptionally fast rate. You're only about six weeks into your pregnancy but you're looking as if you're four months pregnant. This is impossible unless my calculations are off about when they were first conceived."

Just as confused as the blonde doctor was, Rei stared at the monitor that projected an image of her growing children. Their tiny heads and little bodies could be visible. Just a month ago it was hard to tell they were even babies but now they were large enough to see a few details. So far, it didn't look like they had any weird appendages growing out of their heads so at least they didn't look demonic or anything. Demigra might be displeased with that fact but Rei wasn't sure how she would have reacted if she saw her babies wearing tiny horns on their heads inside of her stomach.

This wasn't an ordinary pregnancy. They carried the DNA of a Demon God so it was only natural to assume that their growth rate would be a little different from those of a regular, full-fledged human. However, that only further made Rei nervous.

"Do they seem healthy?" She asked, a dry lump forming in her throat.

"There doesn't seem to be any complications with them. I would recommend that you start eating more fruits and vegetables to make sure they receive proper nutrition, but overall they seem like they're doing just fine." Dr. Rosewood stared at the clipboard in her hands before jotting down a few notes. "I am a bit concerned at their rapid growth rate... I'm going to run a few more tests just to be on the safe side."

Everything about the whole situation had Rei's nerves completely fried. Demigra had made Rei visit Dr. Rosewood's office at least once a week, sometimes more, just to ensure everything was going smoothly, but her husband was completely in the dark about the details of her pregnancy. There was one giant detail in particular she had purposely left out whenever he asked for an update on her health.

She hadn't told him she was pregnant with twins.

Fear was the leading factor when she made her decision to keep that a secret from him. She wasn't sure how he would respond or what he would do if he found out the truth. He was as unpredictable as a storm-he could be calm one minute and destructive the next. Although Dr. Rosewood was under the influence of Demigra's magic and had to follow his commands without question, Rei had personally asked the woman to keep the truth about the twins a secret. She had told her she wanted to surprise Demigra and that it would be all the more exciting if he discovered there were two of them on the day of their birth. Dr. Rosewood was a romantic at heart, Rei soon learned, and immediately loved the idea of Rei surprising him with the news later on. As long as she didn't accidentally let it slip out or unless Demigra directly ordered her to disclose every single detail about Rei's pregnancy to him, Rei's secret would be safe with her.

"When will I be able to know their genders?" Rei asked as she placed a gentle hand atop of her swollen belly.

"In a few weeks, I believe. Just keep coming here regularly and we'll know soon enough," Dr. Rosewood answered.

Soon after Rei's examination for the day came to a close and she was dismissed. It was Demigra's responsibility to deliver Rei to her weekly appointments and pick her back up once it was over. All Rei had to do was contact him through a communication device and he would immediately come retrieve her. Rei always found it rather ironic that her husband-the Demon God-had to use a cell phone to communicate with his wife even though he could easily contact her through telepathy if he so wished. It almost made them feel like they were an ordinary human couple that had to take each other to medical appointments and chatted on cell phones... If only they truly were completely normal.

As per usual, after Demigra took Rei back to his castle, he asked her how her examination went. Her answer this week was the same as every other week.

"Everything is fine," Rei replied as she nervously twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Dr. Rosewood said the baby appears rather healthy. She did say that I needed to eat healthier..."

"Did she now?" the Demon God asked, quirking a brow in her direction as he walked alongside her down the long narrow hallway of his castle's chambers. "From now on, eating healthy will be your number one priority. No more snacks or desserts."

Displeased, Rei scrunched up her nose. "No desserts? You mean I can't have any more cake?"

Demigra shook his head firmly. "Of course not, foolish girl. And no pickles either."

That nearly sent Rei's world to come crashing down on her. He could be so cruel sometimes! However, he did have her best interests at heart and that was rather touching, she had to admit. "All right, fine... I'll eat more fruits and vegetables for their sake."

"Their?" Demigra asked as he threw her a glance over his shoulder.

Rei sucked in a deep breath as she realized she had made a horrible mistake with her pronouns. Thinking on her feet, Rei quickly recovered by forcing a short laugh while shaking her head. "Dr. Rosewood said we may not know the gender of the baby for a while so I've just been using gender neutral pronouns." That was the best thing she could come up with on the spot but it sounded convincing enough.

The lines on his face grew taut with suspicion before he shifted his gaze away from her. "The child will be male. I can already tell you that. With my superior genes, do not expect anything less than a strong and powerful boy that mirrors my physique in every way once he comes of age." The way he carried himself as he spoke those words practically made him ooze with confidence over his belief that his child would be nothing less than what he imagined him to be. This only made Rei feel all the more anxious. There was a chance that both the babies growing in her could be male…but what if one of them wasn't? What if neither of them were?

Trying her best to keep calm as to not cause him to question her any further, Rei smiled as sweetly as she could as she followed after him. "Well, with human pregnancies, you never know what you're going to get! It's all a big surprise! I mean, doesn't that sound more fun?"

Without even turning to face her, Demigra stopped when he and his wife reached the door to their bedroom. "You _will_ give birth to a son that will carry on my legacy." It was not a guess. It was not a statement. It was more of an _order_ in a sense that Demigra was practically commanding his wife to give him a son. "Do I make myself clear?" He continued, his voice flat and void of any real emotion. The heart beating inside of her chest nearly stopped at the weight his words carried, and she tucked her head down to her chin as she nodded softly.

"Of course, my Lord. It is my duty to give you a son," she answered. Oh, how it pained her to revert back to the feeling of being nothing more than a servant to him.

"Good," he responded flatly, "Now get some rest. I will fetch Loli to bring you a healthy, wholesome meal. You are not permitted to do any acts that might cause strain on the baby."

Rei nodded and stepped to the bedroom, only to be left completely alone with nothing but her thoughts and the heavy realization that she was going to be in deep trouble if Demigra were to find out she was carrying _twins_. If she didn't produce him a son, she could only guess that the fate her and her children were sealed. What was she going to do? What _could_ she do?

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Dr. Rosewood enthused as she threw her hands up in the air. The sleeves of her long, white lab-coat flapped as she practically leapt up into the air.

Rei blinked in confusion. Dr. Rosewood was one of the most famous doctors in the entire world, and yet, it was sometimes hard to believe considering how hyper she could be. Rei always thought doctors were supposed to have stern and relatively quiet personalities, but Dr. Rosewood was just the opposite. Not that she super minded it, of course. Her energetic personality was almost refreshing.

"What are you congratulating me about?" Rei asked as she sat in her usual seat in Dr. Rosewood's office as the blonde woman performed yet another ultrasound on her.

"Well, according to the screen, I now can see what genders your babies are!" Dr. Rosewood exclaimed as she rolled the device across Rei's stomach. It had only been a week since her last examination but the babies were already growing bigger and bigger every day. Their growth rate had both Rei and Dr. Rosewood concerned but Demigra had reassured Rei that he had expected his child's growth rate to be rather quick considering he had otherworldly DNA. Although this made Rei feel better that Demigra had expected something like that to happen, it was still rather unusual and difficult to comprehend. Would this mean she wouldn't be carrying them around for nine months? Would she give birth a lot sooner than expected?

Rei gulped at Dr. Rosewood's statement, panic rising in her chest. "Well…What is it? A boy? Two boys? Or…"

"Well," Dr. Rosewood clicked a few buttons on the monitor to enlarge the image of her womb. "This one has an appendage sticking out right here. This one is _definitely_ a boy!"

Relief washed over Rei like a tidal wave. She was going to give Demigra a son, after all! That was fantastic news!

"And the other one is a female! So congratulations, Rei! You're going to have a boy and a girl!"

The sense of relief vanished the moment Dr. Rosewood said "female". Oh no... One of the babies was going to be a girl and Demigra had no use for daughters. Naturally, Rei was excited that at least one of the twins could carry on Demigra's legacy but what would become of the other? Although finding out the genders of the twins should have been an exciting moment for her, she felt nothing but discouraged and distraught over this new information.

Dr. Rosewood could see the worry reflected upon Rei's face. In fact, Rei always seemed to be troubled over _something_. Dr. Rosewood had seen plenty of stressed out patients in her life but typically mothers who were not excited about having children would either plan on aborting them or placing them up for adoption. If Rei was so intent on keeping them, then she should be at least a little bit excited, right?

"Rei? What's wrong?" the concerned woman asked her.

Not wanting to worry Dr. Rosewood anymore, Rei forced a smile upon her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing's wrong! I'm excited! I mean, wow, both a boy _and_ a girl?! This is going to be great!"

Her fake enthusiasm was obvious to the physician, but it wasn't as if it was Dr. Rosewood's place to question Rei's behavior. She was just her doctor—not her therapist. Truthfully, Rei felt bad she couldn't tell Dr. Rosewood why she was so upset about being pregnant with twins and that one of the babies was going to be female, but she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't fully trust Dr. Rosewood since the woman was still under his command. It would be best for her to just play along for now and pretend to be happy so Demigra wouldn't find out the truth just yet.

There was no way Rei was going to allow her husband to find out. Not yet, at least. Rei needed a plan that would ensure that no harm would come to her daughter. Even if that meant escaping Demigra's castle and leaving TokiToki City for good…


End file.
